Breaking Away
by Nyboul
Summary: Hello my name is Elizabeth Merrick. My father left my mother when i was little and she married again to a Vikor. He forces me to call him Father even thou i really do not wish to. My mother is rich and an inventor, Viktor has a weird thing on his face ( had to put that on in there ) and this is my story. /story/21898691-breaking-away
1. Breaking Away

" ELIZABETH!" I heard and blinked open my eyes, groaning. I sat up sighing, it took longer then before since the news wounds from last night haven't quite healed yet." ELIZABETH! GET DOWN HERE!" My step-father called. " COMING FATHER!" I called back. I stood up quickly and looked through my closet. Finally i found a long-sleeved-shirt and long pants. I put them on and ran down the stairs, i knew mother was gone for the day by the way he had woken me up. " Yes father?" I asked and growled at myself from calling him father. " Today you are to clean this floor and make me lunch by noon. It is 11 already so go fast. " He said and i nodded then went to the closet and looked for a mop. " If your looking for a mop i hid it. Just get a cloth and bucket." He said watching me closely. I nodded again and grabbed a cloth and a bucket, filling it with water, and got down on my knees and started to clean. I heard him leave the room when i had finsihed it. I walked to the next room and got started. At noon i had not finished yet but was so close, when i heard him come in. " You do-" He stopped when he saw me. I froze as he walked closer. He growled and kicked my stomach causing me to fall to the ground ( which i already was on ) and got kicked again. The sound of a car door closing made him stop and pull me up roughly and shove me towards the stairs. I ran up the stairs and locked my room door, curling up in a ball on my bed, i began to start crying. I heard my mother coming up the stairs what felt like an hour later ( it was only 10 minutes ) so i stopped crying and ran to the bathroom. I washed my face and walked back out. My mother knocked on my door," Honey, why is your door locked?" She asked i just opened it and made my face become emotionless. " I forgot i locked it. Why are you up here?" I asked and tryed my hardest not to break down and cry right then and there. She sighed." I have terrible news but i will have to leave you alone with Viktor for a mounth. I promise i will come back soon." I was shocked and just nodded." Ok..." I said, sensing my awkwardness she hugged me." Dont worry if you would like to leave i know. Just look for Mission Creek and i promise you will be ok. I love you and dont forget it." She said and i couldnt hold it back anymore. I broke down in her arms crying and wrapped my arms around her. " Mother..." I said and buried my head into her neck." I promise i love you to. No matter what." She smiled and just pulled away and walked back down the stairs and out the door. I closed my door when i was called. I sighed again and went back down stairs to see 'father' smirking. He pulled me by my shirt collar closer to him and slapped me." Carrying on from all the times i couldnt finish." He said and slapped me again and threw me again the wall. I hit it and felt pain spread across my body when he walked over to me and kicked me repeatly until i knew something was broken and i was bleeding. He smiled seeing my pain and kicked me one more time then just walked away. I couldnt move so i just layed there crying and passed out. When i woke up i was in the same spot. I sat up slowly still in pain. I knew i wouldnt make it far but i stood up slowly and started walking towards the door. I made in and sighed in pain seeing the steps. I walked down them slowly and got down them and went to the side walk and leaned againist the fence. After 10 minutes of standing there the door opened and there stood Viktor. I gasped and started to run as best as i could away i knew he wouldnt chase me but i ran anyway. I stopped barely being able to breath and in pain. I had to get to Mission Creek soon.


	2. Saved

I started to feel dizy as i continued to walk on. I found the sign saying," Welcome. You are now entering Mission Creek." I smiled and tried to keep walked when i tripped and fell. I looked around and sighed." No cars at all eh?" I asked myself aloud. I tried to stand up but my vision started to get blurry so i stayed on the ground and slipped into unconscious. I woke up a few hours later, i think, in a strange room and panicked. The door soon opened and a man walked in and saw i was awake." Ahhh... so your finally awake huh? Well im Jesse Hax." H- Jesse said. I nodded slowly but still scared." Dont worry i wont hurt you i just helped you heal those wounds of yours. Mind telling me what happened?" I shook my head slowly and he sighed." Ok. Well you need to act like you are my daughter." I looked at him confused not wanting to speak yet." I found you, im going to quess you ran away, so its not like you will a place to go. So i dont want you wondering around." I nodded understanding. I finally choose to speak," But i need to fi-" He interupted me," Dont worry you will find what you need soon." I nodded and just looked around the room. I gapped alittle and he laughed." Oh yeah i forgot to say im rich." " How could you forgot to say that?!" I asked and he just shrugged then walked out the room. I went to looked around the room but ending up truning the tv on and flipped through the channels. Time flew by and my door opened." Oh yeah you have school tomorrow." " WHAT?!" I asked and looked at him." School?!" He nodded." I've never been to school before. I have been home schooled. I should be in highschool." " I know." " How?" " You look that age?" " That was more of a question." " I know." I huffed and turned the tv off and climbed into the bed that is a couch. It was comfy so im good with it. I fell asleep again and knew my wounds were healed by looking earlier. I got woken up by Jesse shaking me awake. " School time~ Go get dressed i got you some clothes." He said then ran out i looked at the door weirdly. " He is like one big kid isnt he?" I asked myself again. Yes i do talk to myself just deal with it. I stood up and walked to my closet and opened it. I saw a black shirt with jeans and put that on. I smiled and walked out," Good morning." " Mornin'." I smiled bigger." Do i have to use proper english?" " No..." " YES! FINALLY!" I yelled and did alittle dance then started laughing at the words i yelled." Why are you laughing?" " Diry mind." " Oh... ok." I gave alittle nod and walked over to the table and looked for food. Not finding anything i went to the living room and noticed a cute bag. I picked it up and it was HEAVY! I put it on and walked back to the kitchen. " Oh you found your bookbag already huh?" " Yep~" " Ok now. LETS TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL~!" He shouted and dragged me out the door and to his car.


	3. First day of school

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smiled and he handed me a jacket and a hat. I looked at him and he smiled." Just take them." I nodded and put them both on, and got out of the car and walked into the school just to dodge someone being thrown at me. I looked behind me at them and started laughing which got me a glare from a person. I just shrugged and walked away to the office and walked in. " Hello?" I called and got a sharp," What?" I looked at the person and waved." ... my name is Elizabeth. " " Ok... and ..." " Im new. " The woman just sighed and stood up. " Ok. Your lucky i printed out a copy of other people's schedule. Just take it and leave breath-waster." I glared at her and took the paper, leaving. I looked for my second to last class and couldnt find it so i just sat at the bench thing in the middle of the hallway. I sighed and started patting a beat on my lap. " Bored... bored... very bored... this is soooo boring..." I said and stood and tried to look again. I found it and went inside," Hello?" I called seeing no one there. I sat down and started to play with my hair until someone came. After a bell rang i had curled my hair even more and just shrugged. I walked to my next class that i had found earlier and stood by the teacher's desk waving to the people already in the room who were staring at me. I just waited watching more people come into the room when the teacher finally came and walked over to me. " Hello~." I said waving to her." Hello. Your the new student right?" I nodded and she smiled and turned to the class." Class, this is Elizabeth Merrick. She is new here so please be nice to her." Some of the people nodded and she turned to me." Just take a seat next to Chase, and wlecome to honors math." I smiled and nodded looking for 'Chase' i noticed a hand in the air and sat next to the person. He smiled and stuck his hand out." Chase Davenport." He said and i shook his hand." Elizabeth Merrick. Oh any chance you know a Donald Davenport?" He looked shocked and nodded his head." Yes.. he is my dad.." He said slowly and i noticed he was trying to pick his words carefully. " Oh really? He's my dad to. Im looking for him since he left my mom a while back. " He looked more shocked and i started laughing. The class looked at me and just smiled." Hi~ I know im awesome but you dont have to stare~" Two people kept looking at me from behind and i just ignored it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chase's POV:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"' emSo she is 's daughter huh? I never knew he had one but Bree... I should really tell him after school. Good thing this is the last/em class.' I thought and went back to work and saw her schedule and saw she had the same as mine. I sighed and shook my head slightly,' emWow Perry is so lazy she didnt even make another one.../em' I thought and finished my paper and sat back waiting for class to end. /p 


	4. A very weird dream

Elizabeth's POV:

I finished my worksheet easily and sat back noticing that Chase has also finished to. I looked around the classroom and found the clock. I noticed the class was almost done and sat back farther leaning on the chair lifting two of its legs off the ground and watched the person next to me do the test. After the teacher took the tests the bell rang and i stood up and walked out. Bumping into a person i caught my balance and saw the girl fall. I sighed and helped her up," Im Elizabeth, what's your name?" I asked and she smiled." Bree." She answered and i nodded. " Well sorry about bumping into you, i better get going." " No wait. " SHe said and stopped me. " Yes?" " Wanna...come over and just watch a movie?" " Yeah sure. I just have to text my... dad.." I said carefully saying dad. If she notice she never showed, but she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a group of 3 people. " Guys... this is Elizabeth. We bumped into each other in the hall and she is coming home with us and watching a movie. " She said and i noticed Chase and waved. He waved back and Bree looked at us weird." You guys... know each other?" She asked and we both nodded. " Ok... anyway this is Leo." She said and pointed to the smaller one. " And this is Adam." She said and pointed to the taller one. " Are you the oldest 'cause you like tall... and, no offence, but Bree is like short." I asked and he started laughing. " See! I knew you were shorter then me!" Bree scoffed and just turned her head. I started laughing to, " So... Movie time?" I asked and the all nodded. Bree grabbed me again and started to run out the door to a car and got in dragging me inside with her. The woman inside smiled warmly at me," Hello. My name is Tasha, im going to guess your one of Bree's friends?" I just nodded and the other three got in. " So where did you come from, i havent seen you already here before." Leo said and i just sighed." Moved..." I said and looked at the window, unknowing falling asleep.

Dream; /p  
We got to a huge house and they all got out. " Wow... so bigggg~!" I said and dragged out the 'g'. They all laughed and just went inside, i was then greeted by the rudest thing ever." So... the monster captured Adam, Bree, and Chase. While another girl got dragged in to?" It said. I glared at it." I dont how how you work but im sure a punch will make you go ' Goodbye~' " I snapped. Leo just nodded along," That is Eddy. I dont like him either." I just smiled and sat on the couch nearby. In ran a panicked looking man shouting something i couldnt understand because of someone putting the hands on my ears. I looked up and saw Adam, so i just smiled and watched the man run around shouting things and looking like an idiot. " Your an idiot." I said and just pushed the hands off my head. He glared at me and then realized he was shouting about something." How much did you hear?" " None." Ok... good.." " Why is it good ?" " No reason..." " Ok~" I said and shrugged. " Who are you?" He asked," Elizabeth Merrick. Yours?" I asked him and he looked shocked for a moment. " Donald Davenport. Are you related to a Abby Merrick?" He asked and i was just as shocked so i nodded." Her daughter... your- your the one i was looking for!" I said and he paled. Chase, Bree, Leo, and Tasha were shocked to while Adam was clueless. " H-Her daughter?" He asked and I nodded." The one and only~ So... finally found ya huh... dad." I said and said dad slowly still getting used to not talking in proper English. He nodded. " Good to find out i have one to..." He said and Tasha was the first to say something." Your his daughter? How?" I shrugged and he answered," Well, before i met you... me and her mum were dating and... yeah... we then broke up and i didnt know so... yeah..." I just nodded to go along with it. " So your... our sister?" Chase asked. I shrugged again. " I like shrugging.. its fun.." I said trying to change the subject . Adam laughed," I know right. Its so much easier then answering!" I nodded. " YEAH!" I yelled and put i fist in the air, which cause all of them to start laughing. " Since we are family... and we cant play truth or dare..-" My thinking was cut off by Bree." We can still Truth or Dare." " Ok~ Chase! T or d?" I asked and he thought for a moment. " I dont wanna play but i guess Truth." " OK spill any secrets you have and if you lie i was put a pillow to your head and you wont be able to breathe. " I said and he panicked. " ..." " Do it." I said and picked up and pillow." Fine... we are..." He was cut off by me tackling him with a pillow and we both fell to the ground and wrestled until i finally got the pillow to his head and he tried to push me off. " Say the truth and i will get off- wait... OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG!" I said and started laughing moving my poitson so where i could hear " I was going to- we- bionic.." I smiled. " Oh really thats great! I am to~" I said and stood and throwing the pillow at Leo.

" Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" i heard a voice say and i opened my eyes. I saw i was still in her car and at the house that had been in my dream. I sighed." Sorry i fell asleep... im just really tired." I said and Bree nodded. " Yeah... moving can do that." She said. I smiled and we walked to the door together.


	5. AN PLEASE READ

I know that i have one person following me who is now my best friend. That is only one person. I dont know if anyone else likes this so please post more reviews and favourite and follow please.


	6. Student of the Semester

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We all walked in and they told me to wait in the kitchen. I sat down and nodded, i waited for a while and was beginning to think they forgot about me when they ran out of the elevator and out the door. I sighed and now knew, that they did. I shook my head and watched as everyone left. I gave up waiting and turned on the tv, i also got on my phone. I flipped to the news and watched as the news person, Tasha Davenport did her thing, i always thought she was funny. I watched as she freaked out then got bug mouth, i heard an helicopter leave and shook my head. I watched as she freaked out again and i started laughing. I fell sideways and rolled off the couch from laughing so much. I sat back up and looked around, then sat back on the couch. I heard a door open and close but continued watching when i saw Leo. I turned my head slightly and watched. Like 20 minutes later, still forgotten, he walked through the door with his mum. They spotted me and he stopped. " Oh.. when did you get here?" He asked nervously. " I have been here since school ended. Thanks for waiting you know i love being forgotten." I said rolling my eyes. The three and another person walked in talking and froze when they saw me. " Oh... yeah... you were.." " Here the whole time. No duh." I cut Bree off. " Now just because im awesomer then all of you together doesnt mean to have to forget me and not talk to me all night. " I said shaking my head getting a smile from Leo and Bree. " I have to go home now.." I said and walked home. When i got there i went straight to my room, changed, then went to sleep. When i woke up i got dressed with a 'Skillet' t-shirt long black jeans to hide my scars, black combat shoes, and a black hat. I took my white ear buds and my phone then listened to my music on Pandora. When i got there i saw Adam and Bree at his locker and walked over. He opened his locker and a green thing popped out. I giggled slightly when i saw it, and they noticed me. " Look sorry for forgetting about you last night." She said and i just smiled. " Its ok. Loved your tv, and the reporter, Tasha." They nodded and Adam went back to his locker." Here's where i keep my books." He said and pointed to that. " Down here is where i collect random hair to make moustaches." He said and picked some up and put them against his face. I laughed and Bree moved away. He then put it back." And here is where I like to collect a pile of old lunches. Or as i like to call it ' My tom tom yum yum's ' " He said and i laughed again. " Good name." I said and Leo walked over. "Hey whats that?" Bree asked and leo kept looking at it. " My progress report. I cant believe my science teacher says im always late fore class!" He said and turned to her. " Well you are always late to class." " I know that but i dont need that publicized." Adam shrugged and turned back to his locker. Chase then ran over all panic liked." Look at this! An A- I know my Home ec teacher had it out for me." " At least you didnt get all F's~" I said and they all locked at me. I shrugged. " Hey i joined like what yesterday.. of course i dont have grades." They nodded and went back to their conversation which i just listened in. Always criticizing my muffins." He said shaking his head, which cause me to laugh. " To bad. So sad. Like i said at least you didnt get F's! I also cant cook so... yeah... that just messes up my grade." They ignored me. Of course. " Ha ha i beat you! I got an D+! Plus because im better!" He said smiling making me smile to. " Adam the plus doesnt mean- you know what its not worth telling you that anymore." She said and walked back over to Leo. I stood next to Chase, " D is not a good grade, and F is worse," He said looking at me. I put my hands up in a ' I surrender' way." But we dont really expect you to get good grades. " Bree smiled." Im engineered to be the smartest person on the planet and i got an A- and i've been relegated to the risky world of minuses, like you!" He said and slowed down on every word and looked at me, who had ear-buds in. I noticed he was looking at me and took them out. " What?" I snapped. Hey they made me pause my music! " Never mind. " He said. I shrugged and put them back in. They sat down on the bench in the hall and started talking. I couldnt hear them and just stood there. Chase looked happy about something and Leo pointed to the wall where i picture of a girl who didnt quite look ready for the picture, hung. Chase then jumped up and said something. I took my ear-buds out and listened again. " I call your free pencils! No, I'll take the cheesy picture. Oh gosh they both sound so good!" Adam said and i was once confused again. The bell rang and they looked at each other." Race ya!" They shouted and ran to class Bree stood and. Leo took something out of his pocket," Oh no, science class is all the way on the other side of the school. If im late again I'll get a dentition. I shook my head." Then maybe you should have started walking." I said and he looked at me. " Yeah..." H said and trailed off. " Well im headed to my class. Bye." I said and walked to my class. Few days later, Chase was in the hallway handing out buttons. " Sponsored by, your truly." Was what i heard him say. " Elizabeth!" He called and i walked up to him. " Here, dont forget to vote for me." " Are you the only person running?" I asked. When Adam drove up in a party bus yelling," Coming through who wants a ride on the highschool party bus! Woo!" Everyone walked up and i hopped into front seat. " Shot gun!" I yelled and Chase looked at me weirdly. " What? Party buses are, like, party's. # Deal with it. Also # I hate #'s." I said and Chase went around to Adam. " Do you honestly believe that giving kids rides to class is going to get them to vote for you." " Pfft. Who's going to class we're just cruising the halls." Chase smiled then said," Hey everyone wouldnt you rather walk to class knowing that your putting in 2% of your daily exercise requirement." Adam made a face and looked at me." No ok." Chase said and i smiled. " See ya later Chase!" I called. " Attention party busers there will be no stops so if your looking for a ride to class plan your jumps accurately." He said and started driving. " Hey adam?" I asked and he looked at me. " What?" " Do you like i could maybe come over to your house tonight? Oh and please watch where your going." He turned his head back to the halls and shrugged. "Sure. I dont think we have anything planned." He said. Alittle bit later, Me and Ethan were walking through the halls and saw Leo. " Hey where's Bree?" He asked," She... went home sick. She hit her head... on the water fountain.. it happens." He said. " She ok?" " Oh yeah, she's fine she probably wont even remember it tomorrow. Don't bring it up." He said and took Ethan's arms and lead him away. I walked into the lunch room and saw Bree. " Hi bree. Leo said you hit your head." I said and walked over to her. " He did?! " She asked mad. " Yeah, now he is coming im gonna go. Pretend nothing happened k." " Ok." She said and i walked over to another table and watched them. She stood up and ran off really fast. " Hmmm..." I said and turned around, how can she run that fast..I turned around back to them and saw that she was back. I stood up and started walking back. Leo then stood up and walked away. I finally got to her and sat down right when the party bus came back in. " Here you the corner of cafeteria and Bree." Adam said and Ethan got out. " Bree? Leo said you went home." She had a confused look on her face. " What? He told me you were plucking your nose jungle. Im glad you didnt 'cause its adorable." She said and Adam looked grossed out. " Ugh, guess i was wrong looks like this is the corner of awkward and gross." I smiled and hopped into the back of the bus. " Take me anywhere. Class is to boring to go to." I said and he nodded and drove off us both yelling." Wohooo!" After that we just drove around school going as fast as we could go then stopped once the last bell rang. We both then went back to their house and huang out watching movies, me hanging out with Bree, and just doing things! I then went home and changed again to my pyjamas and went to sleep. When i woke up i changed into a brown shirt and jeans then went to school. When i got there i saw a food cart and walked up to it. " HI chase." " Hi Elizabeth. Want a burger?" I shook my head. " They are gross and i dont eat bread. Unless it is sweet." I said and Adam walked over. " Is this really all you got?" " No but the only thing that is better then my burgers is what your about to eat. A big juicy pile of defeat." He said and turned back to me." Speaking of defeat. Care for a foot rub. " Adam asked and turned to where people were getting foot rubs. " Sweet!" I said and ran over to them. " What's that?" Chase asked totally shocked. " That is my two minute massage stop, winning hearts and votes ten toes at a time. " He said and caused Chase to be more shocked. " Go ahead people, first come first serve." He called and i was first in line but was shoved out of the left Chase's burger cart and kept shoving me out of the way." You know what? I've really had it with you!" " Aw, whatda gonna do about it?" Adam asked in a high pitched voice still eating his burger. " You know you really cant enjoy your burger without, alittle ketchup on your buns." He said and put the ketchup bottle and squirted it. Adam turned around." Ha jokes on you i kinda liked it." He said and did a small wiggle then walked over to us. I was at the back of the line shaking me head. " Rude." I muttered. Later, we were all talking when Chase came over in a suit and tie. " This is it. The moment we have all been waiting for." He said and Adam gasped.  
" They found a talking horse that fights crime?" He asked and did a air punch. I gasped. " That would be awesome!" We high-fived. Leo shook his head." No, its the student of the semester results, gets to open the results because she is the oldest teacher in the school." An old lady was trying to open the envelope. And chase looked annoyed. He waited a second then ran over to her shouting. " Oh just give me the stupid thing!" He took the envelope and she looked shocked. " I mean, Let me help you maim." He said and she nodded, he rolled his eyes and opened it pulling out the paper." Yes yes i tied with Adam!" He said and looked shocked. Adam then started jumping. " Yes! I half won!" He shouted and hugged Chase, also picking him up. " Put me down!" He said and Adam put him down. The bell rang and Adam ran off. " There must be some mistake. Count again! Please!" He begged her and she shook her head. Leo grabbed Chase," No Chase she's not gonna make it through another count." He said and i nodded. He then saw Bree and went over to her. Me and Chase walked off while i tried to calm him down. " Hey at least you half won. I mean, still winning right?!" I said and patted his back awkwardly. " I have to go..." I said when he was about to say something and i ran off. Next day, " Prepare for the bitter taste of defeat, which i plan on feeding you in bite sized portions every single time i see you" He said and Chase smiled." Hmm, lets just see what happens." Chase said and I smiled, i knew he did something. " And the student of the semester is, Adam Davenport!" " Wohoo! I bet you!" He shouted and put Chase in a head lock. " Taste it! Taste the defeat! Put it in your mouth!" " OK ok Adam." " Lick the spoon. Lick it!" " Al-right thats enough!" He said and Adam ran off. " Hey Adam," Chase said and tapped Adam on his back. He waved bye to the people and they walked off." Congratulations, the best man won. And it was wrong of me to make you feel like you werent smart enough to win. " Yes it was, it was very squamous of you." " Presumes." " That as well. " He said and smiled. They hugged and then Leo drove up honking the horn of the party bus." Hey bree good news! I found a way to get to class on time!" We all climbed in, me between Bree and Chase. " Buckle up guys we are heading all the way to art class!" Adam called and we drove off. Later, me, Leo, and Chase were standing next to Adam's picture. " Are you sure your not upset about Adam beating you?" He asked Chase. " Eh, alittle bit." He said and smirked," But i'll get over it." He said and looked at me, then back at his picture and drew a moustache, uni brow, and beard on it. We started laughing. " Yeah, im over it." He then went back to the picture and drew a circle. " Hey!" Adam yelled and Chase froze. " I was going to do that." He said and took the marker./p 


	7. Grandma Dooley comes to Visit

I sighed and looked around my room for something to do. I couldn't find anything so i asked if i could go over to a friend's house. He said i could so i ran over to their house and saw an extra car. I knocked on their door and Tasha answered. " Hi. " She said and another woman came over. " Oh, who are you?" " I'm Elizabeth... " I said and glanced at Tasha who looked nervous. " Can i come inside?" I asked. They both let me in, I saw Adam cooking and Bree doing sit up's. I opened my mouth to question but caught the look Tasha gave me. " Hey your Leo's manny! Why are you letting him near a hot stove?" Tasha's mum asked Chase. He looked confused and shocked at the same time and ran over to Leo dragging him away from the stove. " Careful Leo, do you want be sent to bed without anyone supper." Leo looked at the stove and back at him. " Yes." I sat down and Chase dragged Leo over to the table. Adam was giving everyone burnt noodle things." What the?" Tasha's mum, who i am now calling Grandma Dooley, said. " 'Pashagti?"Adam asked." What in the time of great Ceaser's ghost is going on around here?!" " Trust me! There is nothing unusual going on here. " " Humph," " Everything is completely normal." Right after she said that a robot thing crashed through the wall. Grandma Dooley looked completely shocked. " That was horrible timing." A man said, didn't ask his name yet. It flipped the counter. " What is that?!" She asked. " That is another member of our staff. Go away James we don't need you right now!" He called and the robot kept coming." I'm no senile, and that's not butler. I'm out." We all ran and hid behind the couch, Leo and Chase behind the plants. The robot kept destroying the house, " Adam don't just sit there! Go take that thing down." Bree said and Adam stood up." NO! If you do that, some people will now that some people have some certain abilities!" Me and her mum looked at her weird. The robot threw something over our heads. " Oh now great dinners ruined!" " Donald! Your the man of the house! Do something!" " OK I'll take care of this." He said and stood up. The robot raised it arm and fired a laser which hit the wall. " MY hero." " Now you see! This robot is about to kill us! Back in the day-" " Good story Rose, but can we hear about it later?" It fired another laser, which almost hit me. Donald stood up and threw a pillow at it. " Oh great, the robot's destroying our house and you throw pillows at it. " " Well they're called throw pillows!" He said and threw another one. I saw Leo run in with something in his hands and run over to Chase. I couldn't hear them but heard Donald say," Guys, im really enjoying the heartfelt moment but im running out of pillows here!" He said and threw another one. Chase stood up and waved his hands. " Hey exo!" It turned towards him. He jumped over the couch and started doing ninja moves, while Leo came up behind the robot. It turned around and hit it out of his hands and grabbed Leo." Hey chase! Did we have a plan B?" Grandma Dooley started to stand up, " Hey!" The robot turned his head to her. " Nobody lays a hand on my grandson. Its time to pick up the hat!" She said and ran over tot he robot and kicked it. It dropped Leo and she ran back to behind the couch. " Way to go Grandma! And you didn't even break a hip!" Bree said and Adam smiled. The robot looked at Leo and walked over to him. " Look out Leo!" Chase called and grabbed the thing and ran over to Leo and grabbed him. He put up a force field, i only knew what it was because when i was little i used to train with my bionics, and the robot shot a laser at it and then Chase touched it with the thing which made it fly back. Everyone stood up and celebrated not dieing. I hugged Adam and then hugged Bree cheering. " Somebody needs to tell me what just happened right now, and right now just passed you aren't talking fast enough." Tasha walked over to her. Donald also walked over to her. " Rose, there is a completely rational explanation for all of are,uh, delusional. Who wants desert?!" I raised my hand. She turned around and pointed at Donald. " You know what mum, this is our life! Our house my be high-tech and chaotic, but it is full of love! And it may not be perfect for you but it is perfect for our family." She said and put her arm around them and pulled me in to. I blushed and looked down at the floor." What family? Wait a minute who are these people?" Donald pointed at us. " Uh, they are, uh, my brothers kids, that i adopted. When he died, fell in a volcano." Tasha moved over to Donald so i stood alone but went back to the hug, putting my arm around Adam. " Oh! Why didn't you just say so! Now it all makes sense! Your just a modern family with a munch of adorable kids." Donald and Tasha smiled at each other. " Who is going to need their grandma around all the time! You know i can stay a few days in the spare room you got down the hall. Come on baby, I have a overnight bag in the car. and Gladys is watching Poochie so its no problem. Don't thank me now come on!" She said and walked out the door and Tasha sorta freaked out." No way!" Donald said, and Tasha went out the door. Chase you really messed up today but you kinda made up for it by the way you helped Leo today, like a brother. And since you have to reschedule it anyway i want you both on the call. Hoo its back baby. " They all did a fist bump and walked away. Adam, Bree, and I were just talking in one of the rooms. Later, we all sat on the couch talking when the doorbell rang. " I'll get it!" Leo said coming in inside the robot suit. " Leo, what are doing in that thing?" Tasha asked and he opened the door. The pizza man dropped the box, scared, and ran off. I nodded in approval and he picked it up. " Getting free pizza!" Leo said and put it on the table. We all started eating and i leaned over to Bree," How can Chase do the fore field thing?" I whispered and she froze. They noticed and asked what was wrong. " Nothing, just thought of something." She lied. later again, She dragged me over to Chase, Adam, and Donald. " She saw." She told them. " Saw what?" " The force field." I said and they all froze. " Don't worry i will keep the secret." I said and they looked at each other. " Trust me, i know how to. I have been keeping a secret since i was, like, 4. " I said. Donald nodded," Ok. I guess since you know..." I cut him off. " I'm also bionic." I said and he froze again. " Really?!" Bree asked and i nodded. " My mother had to cease activity in my chip because she married again and didn't want him to find out. It was becoming to dangerous for him knowing. " I explained. " She also told me to find Donald Davenport. Which is you? Right?" " Yeah, why would you need to find me?" He asked." Because your my dad."


	8. Birthday Fail

" W-What do you mean?!" He asked completely shocked. " I am the daughter of Abby Merrick." I explained. " Really?!" He asked and i nodded. " Oh... oh... oh..." He said and then looked around. " So... now have a daughter..." And i nodded. " Yep~ Oh yeah, im mad at you." I said and crossed my arms and spun around to make a point." Why?" " I dont know i just am. Hashtag deal with it. Also hashtag i hate hashtags." I said and heard him sigh, also a giggle from Bree. " So you guys are his kids to?" I asked them and they nodded. " Sweet!" I said and hug-tackled Bree causing us both to fall to the ground then part laughing. I gasped and couldnt stop laughing." I... cant... breathe!" I said and continued laughing so hard my sides started to hurt. Bree looked at me and burst out laughing again. " So... i have to head home now.. See you tomorrow at school!" " OK!" After that i headed home and went to sleep. When i woke up i changed into a black tank top with my hoodie that says " Normal Scare Me." with jeans that has holes right on the knee and with black combat boots. I then ran out the door grabbing my bag. I put on my grey beanie and got to school right before the bell rang. At lunch i sat next to Bree and smiled. " Hi guys." I said and they turned to me. Bree leaned over and whispered," Hey, Leo's birthday party is after school today. Wanna come?" I nodded and smiled at Leo. " So, do you know what today is?" He asked. " Wednesday?" I asked tipping my head and put on a lost puppy face. " No! Its my birthday!" " On cool. " I said and then took a bite of my lunch then spit it out coughing. " Yeah, i aint gonna eat that..." I said and then drank the drink i got. " That is hurtful, Elizabeth." He said." I know. And please call me Liz. So much easier." I said." Fine. Liz, that hurt me. Right here." He said and patted his heart. " I know~!" I said and smiled. " But... yeah... hope you have a good birthday." I said awkwardly. He then smiled and nodded. " Today is also the day my mother remarried." I said and then took another drink. " Oh..." He said and frowned. " Well happy birthday again." I said. " Yeah... thanks." He said. After school, I came over and we hung out until Donald, who i am now gonna call Mr.D cause its less formal and stuff, was in a tuxedo. Leo came down," Wow a tuxedo. You are really committing to this thing." " Look Leo, im really sorry that we're missing your birthday. But wait and see what i got you. It is Whoa-Amazing-I-Can't-Believe-He's-My-StepDad-Tastic!" He said," Is it a robotic snake?" " No." " Is it a remote controlled tank that fires real lasers?" " NO." " Is it a real tank that fires fake lasers?" " Uh-huh." " Then i hope you kept the receipt." He said and walked off. I got bored with this so i stood up and left. We all went down to the lab, i was there for the first time to. I saw it and gasped. " Awesome!" I said and looked around. We started to blow up balloon's. " Wait a second. How are we going to get all these balloon's upstairs with out him noticing?" Chase asked. " We could lock him in his room?" I said. " Or... with no problem.. " Adam said and popped all the balloon's making me jump with every pop. Leo then came in with his head down. They saw him and shoved everything but the air tank off the table. Adam laid on the table, Chase leaned on it, and I just stood there trying to get balloon out of my mouth. " Guys my mum is actually going to the awards banquet. She's not throwing me a surprise party." Leo said. " Ahh no that's awful.." Chase and I slapped his arm, he glared at me and i glared back at him. Leo nodded. "We gotta go." Chase said and ran out." Later bro." Adam said also running out. I stood there confused and started to run out of there behind them. I got passed the door right before the door started closing. " Hey where you going? Its my birthday!" Leo shouted. I sighed and slipped back through the door feeling bad, and Chase went to grab me back, but the door closed. " Eddy open these doors." " Aw but if i did that I'd ruin the surprise party their throwing for you." I faceplamed. " Their throwing me a surprise party?!" He asked surprised. " Yeah, what a bunch of lame-o's. I wouldn't expect munch." I face palmed again and just sat down listening to my music. A while later i turned it off. " What is taking them so long? Eddie bring up the Great Room on the motioner. " He said and crossed his arms. There showed the party taking place. I gasped and pouted. " I helped plan and they totally forget about me? And your even the birthday boy! How rude!" I said. " What?!" He shouted and walked to the door. " Eddy open this door." He said. " Not until i hear the signal. Other wise it could ruin the surprise." " But they're celebrating without us!" I said. " That's nothing wait until they start opening the gifts." " No! No! Eddy open this door! No!" He shouted and pounded on the panel. Hours later. " Oh. He's right here." Eddy said and showed Leo. " Where i've been for the past three hours!" He shouted. " Dont forget me!" I said and popped up behind him." Up! Just waiting for the signal." Eddy said. He then let us out and we ran back to the elevator, upstairs. When we got up there they yelled surprise and i glared at them, crossing my arms. " I thought my first birthday with you guys was going to be awesome. And it probably was but i wouldnt know because I wasnt invited!" He yelled and i nodded. " You are very rude. Forgetting me again." We both walked off mad. I ended up sleeping over on the floor in the hall because i had woken up, gotten food, and was to lazy to go all the back to where i was first. I went to the kitchen and we ate breakfast. " Leo, i know your birthday was a bust but i know what would make it better, Donald give him your gift!" She said and he spit the drink he had out. " Yeah Big D maybe your spectacle gift will make up for being." He looked at me then we both shouted at the same time." Totally forgotten!" " Oh. That gift you dont want that gift. You know what. Tell me the number that will hold the tears back." He said and started to count the money. " I say 7 hundred million, 8 hundred 78 thousand, 9 hundred 99." I said and he looked at me. " , just give him your gift." Chase said eating his cereal. " I would but i forgot where it was." " Oh it is in the closet right here behind a bunch of stuff." Adam said and went and got it. " Thanks Adam, good eye." He said. Adam then came back out carrying a hexacopter. They went over to the table and Leo ran over laughing creepily. He opened it and took out a broken one. We looked at Mr.D. " Well great Leo you broke it." Later, " I am the worst dad ever. Well dont all disagree with me at once. " He said. " I disagree... i mean i just met you... and you left me... so yeah... never mind... im just gonna.." I said and trailed off shutting up. " Im just gonna glue the hexacopter back together. " Well yeah sure, you may forgive you but what about us." " Not forgiven." I said. Mr.D walked out. " I feel terrible. We should've just done what Leo wanted. " Bree said. " I forgive you." I said and patted her head. She smiled. " Thanks~!" " Wait a second. What Leo really wanted was to go on a mission with us in the semulater. So that's what he's exactly gonna do! Elizabeth can do it to! " " But said we couldnt." Adam said getting up from is chair. " We'll just swipe the cyber key away from so we can start the signulater by ourselves!" Chase said. " That is sneaky, continuing, and totally rebellious. We are finally normal teenagers!" Bree said also standing up. " Yeah!" I said at the same time Adam did. We looked at each other and started the game of. " Stop it!" " No you!" " Shut up!" " I said stop!" I just ended up slapping his arm to get him to shut up. Later, " Ok, keeps the cyber key on the left side of his desk." Chase said. " If we're gonna do this we have to be stealth." Bree said. Adam started walking forward. " I got this." He said and we tried to stop him. " Hello . Playing with your big boy toys." " Hey Adam." Adam then gasped and pointed at the wall. " What is that?!" He then grabbed the key." Uh... that would be a wall Adam." " You are correct sir." He said and ran into the lab. We then ran in to. Later again, " Let me guess your gonna lock me down here and go on vacation." " No! If they did they would totally forget about me to! Two person party in the lab!" I shouted and did a hero pose. " No thanks." I pouted." Rude." " Anyway, Leo. It's time for your birthday mission. Liz is also going to go with you." He looked at them and back at us." But said i shouldnt play with these... but isnt here. Alright lets go!" He said and ran over to the simulator, me following. We both appeared in a blank room. " No offence guys, but this is a seriously expensive let down." They background came up." Hey hey, now we're talking." Ninjas came up and he shouted." Guys! Alittle help here!" They did appeared." Chase show them how its done." Adam said and Chase started fighting. I then joined in, im pretty good... not really.. Adam and Chase threw two ninjas at each other. " Leo your up! Use your force field!" " What?! I dont have a force field!" He said, a ninja attacked him and he blocked it with...dun dun dun... a force filed! " I have a fore field! I'm bionic!" He said." Cool... i think i wont be able to do them here." I said." Why not?" " Because my chip is off, it would get hurt if its not turned on the right way." I explained and kicked a ninja." Its not like i need them." Bree ran over to him." Time to get your blur on." She said two ninjas charged him and they super speed away. Adam stopped him." Wait.. if i can do this.." Leo said." That's ok birthday boy! Throw me across the room!" Leo picked him up and threw him across the room. The throw left a dent in the rock wall. Leo ran over to him as he got up." How do you resist the temptation to do that to me everyday?!" He asked. Adam stood up and waved him off. I walked over to him right when another ninja came. Me and Leo started fighting but lost. Chase then started fighting him. He lost got up and tried to attack. He was caught be the rebel with Chase." I dont understand! This rebel is programmed with more moves then i have every seen!" Chase said. The rebel threw them apart and walked over to us." Hey, its not cool to make me lose on Dia Del Leo!" The rebel took off his mask, it was Mr.D. " Yeah. And its not cool to steal someone else's cyber key!" He said." Oh man. You were supposed to be good looking!" Bree said. He helped Leo and me up. Chase walked behind us over to Bree. " I mean, no offence. Im sure your eye candy to old people!" She said. Leo gave her a weird look." Leo, i told you to stay out of the simulator. Your not prepared for it!" A ninja ran up and Leo kicked it." Big D watch out!" " Or maybe you are... That was great Leo. You were awesome!" He said and highfived Leo. " Does that mean i can use the simulator whenever i want?" He asked. " Can I?!" " No! Well, Elizabeth can, but you cant! It just means i have to crank up the difficulty to one-hundred percent for these guys. Who are in big trouble!" " We're sorry for taking you cyber key. We just had to make it up to Leo for messing up his Birthday." Chase said." And Big D if you wouldve given them a party of they're own they probably wouldnt have hijacked mine." " I got it birthday's matter." He said nodding. " Yeah you should know. You've had enough of them. What are you, like 50?" Chase said. Mr. D looked offended." Im 38." We all laughed." No seriously." " Alright, whose up for some kick boxing on Mars?" He asked. " Yeah!" " See this is what birthday's are about. Kicking butt with the family!" Leo said. " Yeah." I said and we group hugged. After, " Can i please get my chip back on?!" I begged." Ok." " Really?!" " Yeah sure." " Sweet!" " Just get in one of the capsules." " Ok!" I said and got in the middle one." Ready?" He asked and i nodded. I felt a tingling in my neck and walked out." There its on." He said. " Thanks!" I said then super speed out the door.


	9. Death Spiral Smacking

" Prepare yourself dingos! Its time for my fitness challenge week! This year, forget about push-up and sit-ups. Its time for bruises, sprains, and freak accidents! I present the death spiral smack down!" Principle Perry said and pushed button making the sheet on the floor come off and a floor of sorts with steam coming up to. " Say what you want about her, but she knows how to bring the sizzle." I said and Adam nodded. " Why do you call it the Death Spiral it doesnt look so scary to me." Leo said. " Why dont i have Vice Principle Cockron demonstrate for you?" She said and dragged the Vice Principle on the floor and pressed a button causing it to spin. She laughed and he had to crawl just to stay on and not fall off. It increased the speed and he flew off crashing into the chair. " Its not broken! Walk it off!" He called. Adam and me walked over to it. " So how does it work?" He asked. " You wrestle your opponent as it spins you silly. It will test your strength, reflexes, and ability to hold your bladder against centrifugal force!" She explained and laughed." Sounds fun!" I said said. " If you have the guts. Parter up and choose carefully. Your survival depends on the decision you make and there are very few good options." She said and me and Adam looked around the floor. " I have a secret weapon." Leo said and put a hand on Adam's shoulder " Oh what is it?" " You." " Ah, that is a good secret. I didn't even know about it!" Adam said smiling. " So, anyone want to be my partner?" I asked and a guy walked over. " Sure. " He said," Im James." He stuck his hand out and i shook it. " Elizabeth."  
" Hey Mr.D, can i live here?" " Sure." Really?" " Sure." " Sweet!" I said and ran upstairs even though i knew he wasn't paying attention and was talking on the phone. I texted my 'dad' and he texted back saying ok just pick up your clothes later. I super-speed back to the house, grabbed the clothes, and speed back out. " what are you doing?" Bree asked." Mr.D said i can live here now." I said. " Really?" " Really!" I said and we hugged, making the clothes fall down." Sorry.." She said. " Its ok, where can i put these?" " Oh! Follow me!" She said and we went to a empty room and set it up for me to use" After school today is the big Death Spiral Smackdown." Leo said taking the milk and orange juice out. " Me and Adam are gonna unleash the fury! You guys are gonna come watch?" He asked. " I not, I'm competing to." " And we'd love to but we're going to the mall and check out the escalator. I finally mastered the art of stepping off without tripping!" Chase said " Ooh, um, were we supposed to do that today? Shoot i cant make it. I have a really big test to study for." Bree said. " What? Ok fine, i just hope those old ladies are there to clap for me." Chase said. " Hmm never had this cereal before." Leo said and picked out a piece from a jar." No Leo! Those are power pellets!" Bree said. " I dont care what they're called, as long as the make my milk chocolaty." Leo said. He put the jar down and i picked one up and put it my mouth before anyone noticed. " No. They're bite sized piece of adrenaline that active our bionics." Chase said i blinked and muttered a quick opps. " Yeah but we dont take them anymore because we learned how to activate them ourselves." Bree said, Chase smiled," They taste like dog treats with out the livery after taste. Im guessing." I smiled. " I guess I'll just have these." Leo said and picked up another box of cereal." Careful Leo! Those are powered sugar cookie doughnut holes. Studies have shown they slow down your brain activity-" " Like he has any." I said which cause them both to laugh and Leo to glare at me. " Nice one!" Bree said and highfived me." You may now carry on your smart-talk-thingy." I said doing a small bow with my head. That was when Adam walked into the room and saw the box and gasped. " Yummy Powered Sugar Cookie Donut O's!" Adam then looked trough the box, Bree and Chase got up and I poured some into my bowl. Once Adam had sat down next to me, Leo leaned on the counter." So , Adam, here is our smack down game plan. I will distract everyone while you use your bionics to crush our opponents!" He said. " I'm sorry, Leo bionics are for missions. Using them for a school competition would be just wrong." Leo looked shocked and confused," B-But you have to use your bionics! It's the whole reason i choose you! It's the weapon-" His voice spiked there."- part of our secret weapon!" " Oh, bummer. You thought i was gonna use bionics and then you blow off your old buddy Gordo. Could've had yourself a green cape, dude." He said, as I started to bounce in my seat. He went around the corner and picked up the juice." Oh , Adam, let me help you out with that." He said then poured the juice in the bowl." No, no, no! What are you doing? Your ruining my cereal!" " Oh am I? Let's-" He stuck his finger in the bowl and licked it." Oh yeah your right, that isn't milk. Here let me fix that. " He took the power pellets and cereal over to another counter. " So... can i try that?" I asked him looking at his bowl. " Juice with cereal? Sure." " Sweet!" He handed me his spoon and i took a try and smiled." It's good!" I said. Leo came back over and put his bowl down." Here you go." He poured the milk in." There. Eat up team-mate." " I can't eat this! Not without a spoon!" I looked down at the one i kept in my mouth and back up. " Oh, yeah." He took out a spoon and handed him it. I poured myself some cereal and we both started eating. The funny thing is, all of mine all pellet shaped and only some circle, Oh well.

I was walking over to Bree and her friends when she started to slap herself." My god Bree." I laughed." Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" I asked smiling, i felt like i could run forever ever since this morning. " Ow! Ow! Why am I hitting myself?" " Dude, i just asked you that!" " Time to wake up, Bree! Not sleepy anymore! Wake up!" " I was friends with a self-slapper once! I'm not going down that road again!" Katiln yelled and ran off, causing Bree to storm off and me seeing Leo and Chase laughing. " You did that?" I asked walking over. They both froze and looked around guilty." No..." " Stop lying! That was awesome!" I said." Really?" " Yeah! Best app ever!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Later_Again-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was getting ready for the spiral, I couldn't stand still at all and was bounce up and down. " Listen up you flabby weak underachievers! Here's how this works! Two teams face off. First team throw off the platform loses. Sudden death- no second chances! Short-kid and Doofus, your up against, spaghetti legs and bowl cut!" Everyone started to move and she walked across the platform. James and me moved close to it. " Let's get ready to spiral!" " Woo!" Everyone started to clap. She went to blow the horn but it didnt work. " Stupid thing's broken. " She held it up and yelled. " Kaa!" The platform started to spin. Everyone started to chant." Go." Leo was being chased around by one of them and Adam and the other one were fighting. Adam got up as it started to spin faster."Leo! " He stepped off it with the spinning spiral and Leo's feet slowed it down, throwing them off. " Way to stick the landing! Ha ha! Next!" Perry came over to us and told us that we were next.

Adam threw a person off the spiral and he went threw the doors." If they ask at the hospital, that did not happen on school grounds!" " Ahh! What the-?" Chase yelled and I look over at them and started laughing at him. The final round started, even though James and me had only went against one team so far. Leo and Gordo started slap fighting while Adam and the other one stopped and watched them. "Seriously?" Principle Perry said. Adam then went to the side and called Leo over, and he jumped onto his back. Adam then started to speed up the spiral causing the other two to fall to the floor, then get back up, hold onto each other, and then fly off towards us. I quickly tried to move but got the senior on my legs." Ow.." I moaned and then all of them got off and James helped me up. I called over to Adam." I'll face you two!" " No... please no..!" James said. " Or not." I pouted. " Don't worry we will have to later." " Yeah!" I said jumping up and down happily, which i did for five minutes." Now on to the final's!" Principle Perry said. Both teams got onto the spiral and we faced each other. Me agonist Leo and James against Adam. James got thrown to me so i threw him to Leo and faced Adam. We both grabbed each other and started trying to threw each other off. James got thrown off surprisingly but the spiral soon speed up so fast Leo had to grab onto Adam so he wasn't thrown off. I then got dizzy but didnt stop but was thrown off when they both pushed me off. I slammed my head against the wall and blacked out.

I woke up back home on the couch holding a ice-pack to my head." Ow..." I groaned holding my head. Chase looked over at me, since he was the one watching me... well TV but i happened to be there at the time. " So your awake?" He asked " No duh." I replied sitting up and holding the ice to my head." Walls are hard." I said. " No duh." He said mocking me. Sending him a look I stood up off the couch and threw the ice at his head." Shut up nobody loves you." I said joking then went upstairs to my room to sleep since it was night. When i woke up in the morning i got dressed and went to school to watch the finals.

"Whoever claimed the drum major uniform yesterday fro the lost and found, it's not yours! Give it back!" I heard as i walked in behind Chase who was wearing A LOT of clothes. I went over to the wall and just stood there looking around. I heard Leo talking to Perry. " So, as it turns out, Adam is to sick to compete. Such a shame, i guess I'm the winner!' Winner part of Leo your trophy is ready.'" "Sick he cant be sick! He's supposed to be here to annihilate you so i can run you up the flagpole and salute failure!" " Adam.. is so sick he can barely move." He said. A girl walked up and handed Perry the trophy. " It pains me deep to my core to say this, but he winner by default is..." " Adam!" Gordo yelled. Adam then ran up onto the platform." Sorry I'm late, principle Perry somebody locked me in my cap- bedroom. But i just had a gigantic bowl of my favourite cereal so now I'm ready to compete, crush, and destroy." He said and i sent a glare his way getting a headache when Perry laughed. " That's the dingo spirit! Bring on the pain!" Everyone started clapping so i left and sat outside. " Woo!" Adam shouted. I moved away some more so i could barely hear but still know who won and lost. The horn sounded, ' emSo she bought i new one huh?/em', I thought.A few minutes later i heard Adam scream and Leo yell, " I win!" 'emHow..?/em' I thought and moved back to the wall outside the doors to the gym, then everyone started walking out. Waiting until they all left i walked back over to them. " Hey, Chase told me about the power pellets! Leo, I told you, I didn't want to use bionics! You took advantage of me, Leo." Adam said and i walked over to Chase and Bree, who then left with me following.

" So you can control what i do from across the room?" Adam asked, we were talking in the lab. " The override app is pretty cool, huh?" Chase asked." Can it work on me?" I asked sitting on the floor, like a boss... not really... " I don't know." " Can you try then?" I asked. " Wait, so your the one making me do stupid stuff all these year's?" " No, Adam, that was all you." I said, " But it's not stupid it's fun and funny!" " That means i cant ever do this. Connect to Adam." He said then did a small dance, which caused Adam to do it to. " Ohh! Make me do the chicken dance!" Adam said and Chase started to do it, then stopped, but Adam continued to dance. " Adam, he disconnected." I said. " I know but it's just to much fun!" He said. Chase then left." You know what else is fun?" I asked him." What?" " Being thrown off the spiral and slamming your head on a wall!" I said sending him a glare." Oh... yeah... sorry 'bout that. Are you ok?" " Yeah... sorta.." " Sorta?" " My head still hurts and i cant seem to be able to wake up as early." " Hitting your head affects when you wake up?" " No." He shrugged." Ok."

* * *

**a/n; sorry if there is some code. I try to get the most of it I can but it shows up anyway, since I copy and paste it from what I wrote on Wattpad.**


	10. Switching Rooms?

" Kateyln, clam down ok? Calm down." Bree said into her phone as the guys were walking over to her. " Yes Kateyln calm down." Chase said. " Yah, you need to chill out!" Adam said and then the three of us started laughing. " Rodney breaks up with you every two weeks. That is, like, totally normal." She said." No it isn't. My one and only ex so far i dated from kindergarten to third or fourth grade. Totally unnormal." I said and got strange looks from them all. " No! No dont cry!" She said and got a scream from Kateyln in reply. " Ok, scream, screaming is good." " Screaming is so good." Chase said and the three of us started shrieking. " I am sick of you!" Bree said. " Hate you to, my god." I muttered. " No no! Im not sick of you Kateyln! Maybe Rodney needs some space." Bree said walking over to panel. " Yeah maybe Rodney is an astronaut!" I said." Maybe he dumped Kateyln for a one-eyed Martian girl!" Adam said. " Kateyln hold on!" She said and walked into her capsule." I got this." Chase said and pressed a few buttons then Bree's phone flew into the top of the capsule and she started jumping for it." I love magnets!" I said.

We all walked out of the lift laughing and bugging Bree and walked into the living room. " , i can't stand them anymore! Can they please go live in your warehouse." She said." Rude! Even though that sounds awesome..." I said giving her a terrible evil glare which probably looked like i was blinking. " The warehouse is where I keep my explosive chemicals." Mr.D said. " Awesome!" I answered doing a air first bump." Like i said can they please go live in your warehouse!?" She said. " Well Donald she is getting older, she needs her privacy like Elizabeth. Why dont they share a room?" Tasha said." No thanks!" I said waving my hands." No room mates that are same gender!" " Why?" Tasha asked." Last time i had one, it was my friend for two days and lets see. One, make-up and hair things everywhere! Two, way to many clothes that are pink! Three, she pulled a prank on me so my hair is now white but I temporary dye it black so yeah that's why." I said," Why cant me and her switch! I can live in the lab and she can sleep in my room!" " Ok..." Tasha said. " Yes! So long bozos!" She said." Fine! With Elizabeth we can make the lab totally awesome!" Chase said. " That's right! No more hair scrunches or rainbow-cloured toe socks or pretty,pink, shiny junk. Ooh, but im a little chapped. Can i borrow some of your bubble berry pucker bomb?" Adam asked and grabbed it from Bree's neck and put it on his lips. " It's always so hard not to eat." He started to put it in his mouth when Bree grabbed it back and went to my old room.

Chase and I were meditating when Adam came in and knocked the gong over and I opened my eyes to glare at him. " So, I was looking stuff to spruce up our new pad, and I found this awesome chair. Someone just left it on the curb with a 'take me I'm free ' sign. Suckas!" Adam said and patted the chair making dust come off it and me to cough. " It also comes with a free chihuahua!" He pulled up the seat and showed a rat." Adam! That's a rat!" I said moving away from it and closer to Chase. " Oh good, then it wont keep me up with it's barking. " He said. " Adam, get that chair out of here now. " Chase said." If I do that then where is the rat suppose to live?" Adam asked him." How 'bout we check the neighbours cat?" Chase answered. " Hey, if you two don't like my rat then why did you buy them suck a fan little hot tub?" Adam asked walking over to the fountain." No! You keep that disease-ridden thing out of our zen fountain." Chase said." And if he cant swim in it then i dont want it in here!" Adam said. " The fountain stays!" I said. " The rat stays!" Adam said and i answered with a sneeze. " There is only one solountain for this. We'll have to split the room down the middle." Chase said." Waa? I can't choose between you two! That's hard!" I said," But if i have to it's Chase." He looked pleased and Adam looked mad. " Fine. Me and my pet will be happy right over here!" He snapped. " Great. Then this will be our half." Chase said." Fine, good news Paws you and I are gonna be room-mates. " Adam said and the rat climbed out of the hole," Oh look, he's so excited he made raisins!" Chase and I both gave me a 'are you serious' look.

Chase was fighting a dummy and I was sitting on the floor watching him, when Leo walked in. " Nice cow." He said pointed pointed to the fake cow. " Is Davenport down here?" " Nope." I answered. " Good. I'm mad at him, but I'm gonna need his gadgets so i can be flashy for Janelle." He said." Leo, what are you talking about?" Chase asked getting off the dummy. " I'd love to tell you guys more but i lost my ability to trust. " Leo said fiddling with some gadgets when Adam walked in. " Check it out; another thing from the street. " He said. " Adam, that was bolted to the side walk. You just stole private property." I said. " Oh no, dont worry i left the newspapers on the ground. I just wanted the box. I'm running out of space... I think I might put it over here... " He said and started to walk over the line. " No no no no, you don't. This is our side. " Chase said stopping him." Try and stop me!" Adam said putting it down on his side. " I will!" Chase said and I pressed a few buttons which caused Adam to get shocked. " We made a invisible electric fence! You went right- yoww!" Chase said also getting shocked and I laughed. " That's what you get for crossing the line!" I said and Chase gave a smile at me, then pulled me over to the fence and made me get shocked to. " Ow! Why would you do that?!" I said waving my hand really fast in the air. " Because i did." " Jee, so helpful." I said rolling my eyes. Mr.D walked in, " Nice cow. Look Leo, I'm sorry i betrayed your trust. I just got really excited 'cause we had this father/son moment. " Leo nodded." I got it lets hug it out." Mr.D walked forward and got shocked and fell backwards onto the floor." Oh, im so sorry i thought it was off!" Leo said.

Chase was putting another line of tape on the other side of the lab when Adam came in on a horse. " Look what i found. Who would leave a perfectly good horse in the middle of the field?" He asked. " Ok, you and your stolen horse need to get on your side of your lab. " I said. " Calm down! We tried to take the lift but he couldn't press the buttons with his hoof! Poor thing didnt even know what floor were on. He's not the smartest." Adam said." Neither are you Adam, neither are you." I answered. ' Is that horse wearing my high tops!" Chase asked. " Well i wasn't gonna let him walk across town with bare feet, he's not an animal. " Chase then walked to the lift and left, right when the horse ate the giant chilli cheese dog. Adam and me both ran out of the lab and up to Bree's room. " The horse just ate my giant chilli cheese dog and I'm afraid of what comes next." He said and closed the door. " See what we have to deal with?" Chase said to Bree and I gave them a questioning look. " I can take care of that for you." Bree said. " Ok fine. Privacy whenever you want it." Chase agreed. Bree walked over to Adam." We are all moving back to the lab. You'r gonna get rid of the horse and things are gonna go back to the way they were. " She said and I nodded. " What? Can you believe how bossy she is?" Adam said standing up. " I know, she's the worst. We should probably stick together and do whatever she says." Chase said nodding. " Oh! Yeah! That will totally show her!" Adam said and ran out of the room followed by Chase and me.


	11. Time Hopping

Bree, Adam, Chase, and I were dressed in our mission suits when Mr.D walked in. " Your mission supplies are packed, the schematics are loaded into Chase's and Elizabeth's chips, and your transport is on the way. Did i forget anything?" He said. " Nope, we'll just have to guess what the mission is and see how it all happens." I said." A particle coilder is a three-mile long underground place where scientists-" Mr.D began but I cut him off." Race subatomic particles at light speed for energy experiments. " " So cool!" Chase said. " I know." Mr.D said," There is a particle coilder in Berkeley that is accelerating out of control and your mission is to shut it down." " Awesome!" I said and Adam agreed." I hope one of us knows how to do that." He said and I looked at him weird. " We have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility, s'uuse me-" Mr.D said moving Leo from where he was," Have already evacuated the control centrer and if we don't shut it down on time, it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet." We all nodded. " Today?" Leo asked," No. That's not gonna work. Today is Shelby Evans' birthday and her mum makes the best cupcakes!" All of us gave him a ' so what?' look. " I'm just saying that woman does not skimp those sprinkles. " He said. " Dont't worry. You will get your cupcakes. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Elizabeth have all the training they need to shut it down." Mr.D said. " I don't know Big D. I think those guys are gonna need some.. Backup!" He said striking a heroic pose." That's why your going to be, backup, here with me in the lab." Mr.D said. " He said backup and you said backup. Saying things twice makes it funny. Oh! Saying things twice makes it fun-" " Stop it!" Me and Mr.D said then a bright thing came into the round and landed on the floor and we all started screaming when we saw a man who looked like a future Leo , Adam jumped into Bree's arms and I hide behind Chase peeking out around his shoulder." Nobody panic! Probably just the cable guy.. " Mr.D said. " Come on Big D, we just came from seven years in the future." The guy said. "Your time machine actual worked!" The man said. " It's us! Leo!" The guy, future Leo, said. " Thanks for the t-" " Whoa.. the cable people have the same name as you!" Adam said. " Wait.. if your really me then you'd know the handshake i came up with in case i ever became a spy." Leo said. " Requesting authentication Double-O Leo." Future him said and they did this weird thing. " It really is me!" Leo said jumping up and down. " So you two are the future version of these two?" Mr.D asked and they both nodded. " Do you what this means? I cracked time travel!" He said and started singing " I cracked time travel. I cracked time travel!" then walked over to them. " Do me a favour, when I see you in seven years can you remind me to tell me how awesome i am?" Both Leo and Future Leo said." I'm sure you wont forget. Hey! You just said what i said! Technically, I just said what I said. OK, your gonna have to stop that. Stop. Stop. Stop!" Future Leo put his hand over Leo's mouth. He saw them," It's so good to see you guys." Future Leo said hugging us. " It's good to see you to.." I said," Older yet similar Leo." We pushed him off. " So uh.. what did time travel feel like? Did your body mass increase exponentially as you came toward light speed?" Mr.D asked. " I pushed a button, felt a lot of wind, there was a big flash. But yeah. Mass and speed stuff." He said. " So if your from the future then what colour are my eyes?" Adam asked and i face-palmed. " Ignore him. Come on, future Leo, Let's jump to 2025 and see what people are wearing. I want to start now and be a trend setter!" Bree said." Sorry, it took Big D years to scrap together enough zonal fuel for me to come here once and then go back. " Future Leo said." if I end up wearing mum jeans and hair scrunches you are gonna get back in that thing and fix it." Mr.D's phone buzzed " The coilder mission! You guys have to get ready! Head to the equipment room and gear up." He said moving us towards the room. " Nice meeting you!" Me and Bree called. " Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!" Adam said and we left to get ready. We were packing our bags when Adam ran out of the room and I just watched him leave then started packing again." Done!" I said smiling." I wonder what the mission will be like?" I asked them sitting on the table. " Fun?" Bree guessed."No dip Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes. " Hey you asked!" She said. " Here's another question. Why did Future Leo show up right now? Couldn't he have chosen another day? But why did he choose this day.. they one we go one a mission." I said/ asked. " Maybe he wanted to see our success again." Bree said." Or maybe something bad happens on the mission..." I said and shook my head, by now Adam had came back and had finished packing. " Lets go upstairs.." I said trying get rid of the feeling I was right. We headed up the lift and came out." Good to go ." Chase said," We'll check in once we reach delta point." " No! I-I mean the mission's off." Mr.D said. " But you said it was urgent." Adam said. "I'm sending an automated rover that can shut it down via remote." Mr.D said coughing at the end," As soon as I build it." " An automated rover? You might as well send a handbag on a skateboard. The four of us can handle it." Chase said." No! I Said No And I Mean It. My decision is final now just... everybody go get ready for school." He said and we all walked into the lift and went down. " It's like he doubts us." I said frowning sadly.

-Later-

We walked into the lab." So it's still not mission ready! Why won't you just let us go!" I said. " No, no that won't be necessary. I just need to buy a few things... from NASA... They're having a sale. Everything's a million off. I'll be gone a couple of hours, Leo, your in charge." Mr.D said." You got it Big D." They both said." Future Leo!" Mr.D said then walked out of the lab." He think's this mission is to big for us!" Adam said." It's not that he thinks it's to big for you-" Leo started and Future Leo interrupted." Leo, we promised." " I guess Davenport lost confidence in us." I said. " Or he lost confidence in you three. " Chase said and I raised an eyebrow." What's that supposed to mean?" Bree asked." Yeah. I'm the one always carrying you guys around. Your the weakest links." " Hey! I have all three of your bionics!" I put in crossing my arms. We all started arguing when Leo interrupted us." Guys! Guys! Enough! Future Me came here to warm Davenport not to let you go on the mission because you dont come back. " Leo said. " God! I never listen to myself!" Future Leo said. " Don't come back?" Adam said. " Wow." I said. " I guess we're.. not invincible." Bree said." It all makes sense now. This is why forbade us to go. " Chase said. " Nice going." Future Leo said. " I had to tell them. Davenport didn't want to undermine their confidence which is exactly what he did by not telling them. " Leo said and I smiled. Future Leo shook his head," Dont you shake my head at me." Leo said.

_Later_

" Are you sure we should be doing this? I asked. " Of course, even if we might not come back I will take that risk to save the world." Bree said. We were writing a note saying that we were leaving. When we were done we put it on the door and left.

-When we get there-

We ran through the tube and saw the place with the alarms ringing. " It's redlining! Adam, burst open the control panel!" Chase and Adam ran to open it. We stepped inside and Chase started telling us what to do." Bree, run to the collider and use your super-speed to create a vacuum to slow that thing down. " " Oh sure, give the girl the vaccuming job!" She said." Would you just go!" I said and stopped by a control next to Chase. In a second she came back."Done." She said." Great." Chase said. " So i guess this is it." Bree said. " Yeah, let's not talk about it." I said walking over to Bree." You know what i just realised, I'm never gonna wear white and walk down the aisle." Bree said." Me neither..." I said. " Aw.. you guys wanted to work at the movie theatre too?" Adam asked." Yeah I'll never get to be the first president of a self-sufficient underwater colony. So long, Chaselantis." Chase said. " We were a good team while it lasted guys." I said and we had a group hug." Yeah. Thanks for always being there." Chase said." Course." Adam said. " You to." Bree and I said. We walked back to where we were." Hey, can you hand me the voltmeter?" I asked. " Get it yourself." Adam said. " I'm busy over here!" Bree said. " Rude." I muttered. We went over to another panel." It isn't working!" I said. " Nothing is working! We're running out of time!" Chase said. " Well what are we going to do?!" I asked. " I'm going to have to fry the control panel with my force field. It's our last chance to shut things down." He said and walked in front of it and I went behind him. " Adam, rip out those wires and get out of the way. Hurry!" He said. " I love ripping things out!" Adam said and ripping them out then moved behind me. Chase threw his force field at the control panel and we shut it down. " Yes! We did it! We shut down the collider!" I said and we group hugged. The rover came." Adam? Bree? Chase? Elizabeth?" It said." Dude, Davenport turned into a wheelie robot." Adam said and I gave him a look. " I'm mointering you remotely via the rover, are you guys doing there? " He said. " Leo, told us what happened but you designed us to save the world so we had to come." I said. Leo then showed up." Guys!" " What's Leo doing there?!" Mr.D exclaimed. " Did you shut down the collider?!" Leo asked." Yeah, we just finished. " Chase said. " Then get out of there fast!" Leo said. " The room is about to collapse!" Future Leo said. " What?" We asked not hearing him. Leo ran into the three but missed me and then the room collapsed on us. A pole thing landed on my stomach and I passed out.

-3rd person-

Adam started digging the rubble off the two and then found Leo. " Leo!" Bree said," Where is Elizabeth?!" Adam continued to dig and then took a rock off her face. " The pole is on her stomach!" Chase said and Adam then moved it to the side, Bree pulled Elizabeth out of the rubble. " I-Is she dead?" She asked putting her down. Future Leo ran over and felt for a pulse and the rover came closer to. " Elizabeth!" called. The pulse was detectable and steady," She is just passed out." Future Leo breathed. " Next time, when i say get out. Get out!" Leo said. Chase picked Elizabeth up and then walked out followed by the others just as the door was sealing.

_When they got back_

Chase carried her back to the lab and put her down on the table. " Is she ok?!" asked and leaned over her. " She is just passed out she should just wake up an-" Future Leo said getting cut off by a groan.

-Back to Elizabeth's POV-

I groaned and had a terrible headache when I blinked open my eyes. " Why is it so bright.." I groaned and was hugged by a lot of people. " Dude... Your all hurting me.." I muttered trying not to be so loud." Sorry!" Adam said and they let go. " It's ok.." I said. " What were you thinking?" asked us. Then looked at the Leo's. " And you, are grounded until.. you become you.." He said. " Look Big D. I know you were worried but it all worked out." Future Leo said. " Yeah, cause you know. Passing out is working out." I joked with a smile. " Well i- I mean we, changed the course of the mission and saved them all." Future Leo said. " I think he is trying to say is, if they saved the world and I saved them then I saved the world!" Leo said. " Still grounded, by the way Janelle stopped by earlier.. she seemed alittle upset." Mr.D said. Future Leo pulled out his phone and the picture of him and Janelle changed to him and his dog. " I end up alone with a dog!" Leo said. " You better fix this!" Future Leo said, "I'm not walking down the aisle with that!" " Dont be silly you cant bring dogs to the movies." Adam said. " Well now that you guys are safe, guess i should get back to the future." He said. " Curtsey of me. I did that.I would just like to remind everybody that i cracked time travel. That was me." Mr.D said. " Thanks for coming back for us." I said. " And for helping save our lives." Chase said. " Yeah, for showing us that time is precious." Bree said." So if we're gonna make fun of Leo's height, we gotta do it now." Adam said then got slapped in the stomach by Leo. "Stay smooth." Leo said. " Only if you do." Future Leo said and got into the time machine." Enjoy the next seven years man. They go by in a blink of an eye. " He said and left. " Wow." Leo said choking up," I miss me already." I laughed then put my arm on my neck. " Ow.." I groaned.


	12. Chip Switching

Leo and I were standing in the life at school with Leo dancing a weird dance thing when the doors opened and Perry was standing there. Freaking out, I hid behind Leo and she saw us... well him. " Dooley! What are you doing in my lift?" Then saw me." And Merrick! Why are there two?!" " Well... you know.. just enjoying the music. Today is " Love songs from the nineties."" I said putting my hand behind my head and she shook her head.

" Just use the stairs! This is exactly how healthy kids become unhealthy adults!" Leo and I give her a look," Are we really having this conversation?" Leo asked looking her up and down, " For your information I am a sped walker! Perhaps you've seen me at the Mission Creek mall? Giving the shoppers some eye candy?" She said and we both gagged," Listen up space-wasters! This is emergency preparedness week! An emergency drill can happen any time so when the alarm sounds you must evacuate the building in an orderly fashion like cattle... if cattle had ance and braces and a future filling up my gas tank." She said laughing." Not Unless Your Dead!" I called to her and she glared at me," Shut it Merlick!" I glared back at her crossing my arms." It's Merrick!"

" I wish I had Bree's super speed! You do not want to be stuck behind cows in an emergency! Trust me on that!" Adam said and I raised an eyebrow." You would trade your super strength for super speed? If i had your strength I would just run out the building carrying those cows!" Chase said and I shook my head." If I had your super-intelligence i'd walked from this conversation fifty-seconds ago." Bree said. "You know what would be awesome?!" Leo asked," If you guys took your chips and switched!" He said, and Bree said," If Chase gets Adam's strength then I get his intelligence and Adam gets my speed!" I nodded." I want good lucks and charisma! Oh.. to late I already have them." Leo said and I gave him a ' are you serious ' look, then he walked away

Time Skip

" If you are going to switch your chips, then you did to do it before school. You also need to run it by Davenport first, right? " Leo said and I nodded, agreeing. " They are our chips. " Bree said. " Well yeah... but what if something glitches out and you all end up, Adam's gigantic head on Chase's tiny , no offence, doll-like body?" I said patting his head like he was a dog, and he looked down and back up and I laughed then put my arm around his shoulders." Sorry, but it is true... even if your an inch taller then me." I whispered to him and he sighed. " Do you think I asked Davenport which shoe goes on which foot? No! I labelled them, 'left, and 'not left'. " Adam said and I faceplamed. " Bree, attach the chip extractors to the capsules. I'll program the computer for chip removal, and Adam... you ju-just get in the capsule. " Chase said and Adam ran to get inside his capsule.

"Elizabeth, once we get inside, press this green button. " Chase said and I rolled my eyes and said," Don't you think I would know that." The three then got in the capsules and I pressed the button. " Oh no, my head's coming off!" Adam shouted and Leo freaked," Just kidding." They then walked out and I asked," Do you think it worked?" I asked. "I don't know, hey Adam, let's arm wrestle. " Chase said then beat him easily and I gaped. " Yes!" Chase said and I smiled." Liked you better when you were smart!" I said. " I'm next!" Leo said and I laughed when he was beaten after he said," This is going to be a piece of cake." Davenport then walked in," Hurry up guys, your gonna be late for school."

" Hey Big.D, just a simple question. What would happen if three totally random bionic kids decided to switch their chips. I'm not asking for them, it's for my three other bionic friends." Leo asked." Wait, you have three other bionic friends?" Adam asked," We could get a party bus!" " You guys didn't switch your chips did you?" Mr.D asked and we all said, no. " Good, cause that would be a crazy idea. See I calibrated your bionics to match their biology. Adam has height, so I paired that with strength. Bree is lean, so that increases her speed. And Chase, of course, nobody questions Chase's impossible wealth of knowledge, because he's... well you know... nerdy." Mr.D said." Yep. I got all sorts of smarts up in here. Like numbers and mathy stuff." He said and I shook my head." You see, switching their chips could cause a lot of unpredictable problems. You should never do it.. ever! I have spoken!" Chase scoffed, " is making such a big deal out of nothing." " We already switched our chips and nothing bad happened. " Bree said." Race you to school!" Adam said and super sped into a wall and we all laughed.

Time Skip

The fire drill started to go off causing me to skip and cover my ears, I was still not used to the bells and this one was louder then them all. " Come on. Pretend its the mall, show those shoppers! There's a food court at the finish line!" Me and Leo were in the lift and he walked out to be caught by Principle Perry." What do you think your doing?" She asked, " In an emergency this lift is the last place you should be." " Well it is now that your here." I said and the doors closed. " We;re going up." I said. " Did you push a button?" She asked." No!" He said." You must have bumped it when you shifted your centrer of gravy. Gravity." I said and got glared at by her when a sound was heard and I pushed against the wall getting a terrible feeling in my stomach and my breath caught in my throat.

Perry pushed all the buttons and they light up." Powers still on must be a fuse." She said," The one day I didn't wear my tool belt." Leo took something out of his pocket." I have a paper clip." He said. " That will come in handy if we need to hold two papers together!" She said and threw it on the ground and I picked it up and started to mess with it. She then tried to pull the two doors open," We're stuck between floors. Don't look at me like that, in high-school I was an all-state squatter." She said then opened a box with the phone in it. " Listen up generation fail, it's your fearless yet love-able leader Principle Perry. I am stuck in the lift. I repeat I am stuck in the lift. Again, I Am Stuck In The Lift!" She shouted the last line. " Hey, I'm in here to. Repeat I'm in here to. Again, I'm in here to!" Leo said and then handed me to phone." Get Me Out Of Here Idiots! Repeat, You Are Dead When I Get Out! Again, Get Me Out Of Here Idiot And You Are All Dead When I Get Home!" I shouted still panicking. " I smell something burning." I said." Do you think there is a fire?" Leo asked. " If there is, it's either gonna melt the cables and we'll plummet three stories, or the fire will melt us and we'll plummet three stories!" She said and I got the feeling back in my stomach and I pressed against the wall again pulling my knees to my chest and my breath started to become uneven as the panic coursed through my body like water on a road, my heart beating faster as my mind kept thinking of possibilities of how we could die.

I heard a snap and we all screamed, my body filled with panic that felt like fire spreading inside my body and grabbed my knees closer to my body and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground but didn't feel it. Keeping my eyes closed I tried to calm down as my brain raced with more ideas of how we could die, along with visions of what it would be like and look like. Panic blocked my senses as I tried my hardest not to faint, I opened my eyes only to close them again because of the weirdest sight ever. After some minutes most of my panic disappeared and I opened my eyes. " Don't worry, I know Adam, Bree, and Chase will get the three of us out of here." Leo said and I nodded." Must be nice to have friends who care about you so much, when I was your age I got picked on all the time. Isn't Terry a boy's name?" She said with a mocking laugh after.

"I'm just glad they never found out my middle name is 'Cherry'." She said and Leo and I laughed." Your full name is Terry Cherry Perry?" I asked." I know right, when I say it people think I'm ordering ice-cream." I smiled." Hello, my order is one Terry Cherry Perry." I said and she snapped at me." Shut it space-filler!" " If it makes you feel better, at my last school the mean kids called me Leo 'Doody'." Leo said causing me to laugh again along with Perry. "Ease up Cherry." He said. " I became a principle so I could make sure kids like me didn't get picked on. Now here I am using my power to pick on kids. I'm no better then those mean kids!" She said crying and I then wished I had kept my eyes closed. " I didn't mean you to see me like this!" She said and I buried my head in my legs again just so I didn't have to see that any longer.

The lift started to fall again and we screamed my panic coming back my body having the fiery filling again. Leo and Perry sat down and she took out a bar and offered Leo a tiny piece of it which he took and ate. " Who's gonna feed my cats?" She asked," I hope they don't eat mother. I hope she doesn't eat them!" I shook my head with slightly less panic. " I'm sorry for being so hard on you. You'r not such a bad kid." She said and Leo responded with," Thanks. You... are a tolerable middle-aged authority figure." I smiled and brought my head back up. " That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said and Leo looked over towards me." You ok, Lizz?" He asked." Lizz?" I asked and he shrugged." Your name is to long, so I shortened it." I nodded," Ok.." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You still didn't answer my question." He said." Sorry.. being stuck in a lift doesn't help panic. I'm just scared of falling... what if they don't save us?" I answered and he moved over and put one arm around me." They will save us. I know it, they have to." He said and I nodded, the lift started to move up and then the lift bell rang. Perry ran out, then Leo, and then I followed them still with Leo's arm around me. " What did I tell you two about being in the lift in a emergency!" Perry yelled. " That if you get stuck cats will eat your mum." I said and she then ran out. Seeing Leo's arm still around me I picked it up and moved it away then ran up to Chase hugging him. Leo ran up to us, and said," I owe you guys!" Adam nervously laughed," Actually, we're the ones to get you stuck in there.." He said.

I tightened my grip on Chase burning my head in his shoulder, tears falling slightly. " Then you will be hearing from my lawyers." He said and left followed by Adam and Bree. " Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Chase asked. " I thought that the lift would fall and we would all die." I murmured and he rubbed my back awkwardly. " Don't worry, your safe now." He said and I nodded. " Now come on, lets get back home." He said and I grabbed his hand and followed him out of the school and back home, blushing slightly.


	13. please read this an,let the ships sail!

**A/N: I'm adding a romance to this and as you can see already its mostly Chase. BUT I can do any other guy, if you come up with a ship name and who you want please tell me in the comments and I will talley them and whichever person wins, that will be the romance for Elizabeth or Lizz or whatever you want to call her... **


	14. We all dronin'

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="acdf8621cfc857eab04f9ec7cf17f56d"We were all sitting on the couch playing on our things, well I was just looking over Bree's shoulder at who ever she is texting but whatever. Tasha came in carrying bags and said," I'm so excited! I've never been to Australia before!" Eddy then popped onto the screen," Maybe your like it so much you won't come back!" I laughed at the remark." Honey? Do you have the plane tickets?" She asked." We're taking my fully automated private jet!" He said scoffing," Plane ticket. Why don't we stamp on a ton of stamps and mail ourselves there?" She looked pleased," Private jet works." She turned to Leo." Score!" Mr.D started talking to Leo but I tuned myself out again when Bree made a weird sound and looked at the phone. She then put it down causing me not to have something to watch, so I looked over at Chase who was doing something math related, nope. So then I looked over at Adam also had put his stuff down, I started to pout because the conversation seemed boring and I just wanted them to soon left and I jumped up running(ish) to the door almost tripping and smiled." Party In The Lab!" Adam said and we all cheered Leo looked at us." Did you not hear what Davenport just said?" He asked and I nodded." Leo's right..-" I began just to get interrupted by Leo." Thank you." " I wasn't finished. He said there was a raft in the closet and it's calling us!" I said causing us to cheer again." No, we have to be responsible." I nooded." Okay we can be. Adam your responsible for food, I'll blow the raft, Bree get party stuff from different place, and Chase you decorate!" I said and Leo shook his head." Oh! Leo! Uh... you... do.. something.." I said rubbing the back of my head./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a3540761a9215e1d0de1b08192bdc546"We all looked at each other and cheered," Party In The Lab!" and ran off to do our stuff. I got to the raft and dragged it onto the floor, blowing it up, while Adam had his food and Chase was on the computer doing something geeky. Blowing into it Bree started to pace reading a tour book for Australia causing me to watch her and ten forget that I had to breathe and then took a deep breath getting the most precious thing ever, air. " It looks interesting, but I really want to see New York." She said and I nodded." Same! It sounds fun! Just don't go to the peep show, they aren't the good marshmalllowy goodness that you think of at first." I said shuddering. Bree grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me away as she superspeed away to New York, I stared after the raft yelling." Don't sink! Rafty! Swim!" We then got lost in Jersey where she still proceed to drag me around. She pulled me into a make over place and they did one on here while every time they tried to touch me I would bite them yelling." You'll never take me alive! Make-up is an evil beast! It wants to eat my face!" They got some on my only messing with my hair and eyes. After Bree was done she grabbed me, walked out of the store, then ran us back home accidental dropping me on the ground. /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5f7308f06d50178001efb4bc4a357726"I looked back at her and shook my head then proceeded to shake my head like a dog trying to fix my hair but only got a headache." Where were you two." Leo asked." Jersey. It sucked! They tried to give me a make over so I bit them every time. As you can tell I managed to save everything but my hair and eyes. Which so you know I am now blind and bald." I said with a short nod. " We were headed to New York but we got stuck in Jersey! Check out my bling! How's ya like them sparkles." Bree said with an accent. " Bree! You got butterscotch pudding all over my broccoli!" Adam said and then ate it. " That was a good mistake!" " I'm sorry Adam. I meant to get it on your face!" She said throwing it at Adam who ducked and hit Chase. " I'm throwing pudding here!" She said and I found the raft and crawled under it." Look! Chase and pudding! I didn't think of that combo!" Adam said and then Chase slapped his hand away as Adam tried to get the pudding off of him." Bree! Your going down." Chase said. " Bring it! Adam! Hold 'em hoops." Bree said handing them to Adam then picked up some more pudding as Chase also picked something up." Stop! I need this weekend to go well for me!" Leo said and I peeked from under the raft./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea6904c05525893b4927ea4936a26b0d"" Chillout Leo. What's the big deal? We're just having some fun." Chase said and Leo shook his head." I'm not. If Davenport trusts me to stay home alone, then he'll give me a project in the lab,then he'll let me go on a mission with you! Don't you guys want me to go on missions with you?!" I looked at him and blutly said," No." Then went back under the raft. " Fine then no more crazy foods, no more pranking Davenport, no more breaking your curfew to go to New York, and no raft!" He said and picked up the raft and pulled it off me." Rude! She even pulled me there!" I said crossing my arms." Just get in your capsules and go to sleep. I'll turn on a nightlight for you." Leo said and we all got in the capsules and went to sleep. We woke up to an alarm sound and Adam started whimpering. I rolled my eyes and tried to continue sleeping but they all got out and Bree superspeed away. I got out but blinked, is it supposed to be black? A few hours of me sitting there being petted and poked by Chase sense he couldn't see either Leo walked in and made a scream sound. " Leo?" I asked looking in the direction of the sound." Is that you?" Chase asked I swatted away another of his hands the poked my cheek." Sorry." He said. " What Happened? All I Did Was Go To Sleep!" Leo yelled. " Something happened to my vision. All I can see is pixels." Chase said and I smiled." All I can see is black." I told him then a weird sound was made by Chase, which I guess was him tripping. " You okay? " I asked him and he said he was. " You shouldn't be walking. I'm just sitting here." I said. " Buddy up what's?" Adam said. " Oh yeah... Adam can only speak backwards." I said. " It was fun for the first five minutes- now I just want to rip his head off." " Wait, where's Bree?" Leo asked and I shrugged." Somewhere all I saw before it went black was her super running off." I answered. " I'm gonna call her and get her back."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="588f14b48683dd881c0c9e2619777847"" Bree! Please don't tell me you've gone back in time." Leo said and I raised an eyebrow. I then got poked in the face again by Chase and I swatted his hand away. " I just woke up and started running! The next thing I know im in the middle of the desert with my feet smoking. My navigation system was all screwed up!" She said and the video started to get bad." My phones about to die!" She said as the picture went back." No!" Leo said and he tried to get the video back. A alarm went off," What's that?" Leo asked." Well it could be his gas alarm or his emergency phone and seeing as we all didnt pass out yet its his emergency phone!" Chase said. Adam went to answer the phone but Leo got there first." Davenport Industries, home of the little mans dreams this is Leo speaking how may i help you? Not a thing. Watching cartoons, eating cereal the normal Saturday morning things." He said Adam gasped." Cartoons watch wanna I!" He said and we put our hands on his mouth." Um.. no. It's the tv. I'm watching Cap. Backwords you know saves the day in the beginning and does all the does all the boring stuff at the end. It's a terrible show I don't know why I watch it. No you know girls, she's knee-deep in make-up and unicorns." He continued." Hey! I dont even wear make-up! And unicorns are evil things that stab you with their horns!" I said offended. Leo walked over to a desk." Oh you mean the nightlight? No. No i did not. I should be going, tell my mummy i love her." He said ending the call. " Their coming home right now." He said. " What?" Adam asked." 'Tell my mummy i love her' really? Thats a total give away!" I said. " I'm sorry i talk baby talk when i freak out. Now if you excuse my im going to go upstairs, to take a night-night with my binky." He said leaving. " He means nap right?" I asked." I would think so.." Chase answered. " Then whats his binky?!" I asked confused and we all started laughing at the possibility's. /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc7aee0dbd0b2c1b59647d3c93d371b1"After a while Leo came back stairs and went over to the limp. Chase grabbed him by shoulders." How could you turn on the lemp. It's a giant glitch machine! That's what goofed us all up." He said with a sigh and let go of him." Ohh.. so this is one of the machine's Davenport told us not to touch." Leo asked and we all nodded. " Good to know... good to know.." He said. " We need to fix this before they get home. I'll locate Bree's signal and send her the coordinates so she can get home, Along with Chase because at least he can see pixels." I said walking over to the desk. " I thought you couldnt see?" Leo asked. " Genus has no boundaries." Chase and I said at the same time, we both started typing in the codes. " Good to see the lack of sight hasnt taken away your sense of supporitey." Leo said and we heard a beeping sound. " Oh good it says signal delivered. What are we going to do about you guys?" He asked. " Well did install an emergency video file on my internal hard drive." Chase said," But we're only supposed to watch it in emergencies." I sighed. " It is one." I said. A beeping sound was heard and Mr.D's voice was heard." So if your watching this i must have gone to that big hard drive in the sky. How could this have happened to me i was so young! Look at me! I was so beautiful and young and smart and talented. This is awful!" He said probably crying. " Right about now im glad we cant see this." Chase said. " It has its downsides... I honestly dont want to move cause if i do i might hit something or you and anyway that would be painful." I said with a shrug. " So your probably in a crisis so first things first if you didnt have time to get my body cryogenicly frozen just chuck me in the freezer i will have to do." I shuddered at that thought./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="09f838a516a50a677dbf0c4695e314df"" Oh and uh, i would like you to play my super funeral mix at my service. Also money is no object, so i would like a super huge blow-out, something fitting to a man as awesome as I... was. Im sorry you guys must miss me so much!" He said starting to cry Again. " Is there a fast-forward?" I asked." Yup. There are different chapters." " Searching, searching, searching, searching. Stop! There it is, Someone didnt listen and turned on the LEMP." Leo said." That's eerily specific." Chase said." Get into the middle capsule with bare feet and press your hands on the sides of the cylinder. This is have a reboot and repair all the damage." The recording said. " Once i restore my settings we can ahev things back to normal." Chase said. " I actually quite enjoy being blind now that i can change my eyesight back easily... so i will just go after Bree." I said with a smile. Chase took the chip out and Adam guided him back to the capsule and threw him in. A whoosing sound was heard and Chase got out of the capsule. " Where am I? Who are you people?" He asked and we sighed." Just kidding!" He said and walked over to me. " Luck me wish." Adam said before getting into the capsule. " If he's going to take his shoes off we might want to step back." Chase said and we all stepped back. The whoosing was heard again and then Adam got out. " I think im okay. Wait my voice isnt coming out out of my butt is it?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at the thought of that. " And.. he's back." I said. " Now its your turn!" Chase said to me." Nah... im quite comfortable in these shoes..." I said shaking my head. " Come on.. we need to get you fixed." He said." Wow. Way to make me sound like a dog." I said with a laugh." Leo! Hold her arms! I'll hold her legs and Chase can pull her shoes off!" Adam said. " Yeah no.. dont touch me.." I said joking and then slowly sat down to take my shoes off. Standing back up Chase guided me to the capsule and i got in and put my hands on each said. Durning the humming i saw my sight slowly coming back and then i stepped out. " Perfect! Very bright though..." I said and blinked a few times. We then went upstairs to find what is taking Bree so long. /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="268f621f636fbf07346b3cd8a4e0a34e"" Everything's clean now we just need Bree here." Leo said. " No problem, I'm tracking her right now. According to this she should be here soon." Chase said we all looked at the door expently." That took forever!" Bree said when she walked in. " My phone died and i had to buy a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"paper /emmap. Do you know how hard this thing is to fold?" She said. " Didn't you get the coordinates that we sent you?" I asked. " What coordinates?" He asked. " If Bree's here then what are you tracking?" Adam asked. A rapid beeping started and Chase shrugged." Maybe it's just a bird." He said. A done smashed threw the window and we all jumped." Or a giant drone.." I said as we all walked over to it. " This is drone. This must've gotten the coordinates instead of Bree!" Chase said. " A giant flying piece of metal and a teenage girl. I see how you can get that messed up." I said. " They are alike in some ways." I said." How?" Bree asked." Well you both get lost easily. Both are hard to spot. And you both are on planet Earth." I said. " This drone controls all of 's GPS technology including the plane he is flying in right now." Chase said." Oh so forget about what i said about getting lost. Only Bree can do that." I said joking and she scoffed. " Why would he keep that all in the air flying around?" Leo asked." Probably 'cause your down here." I said. We got to work cleaning the mess, Leo and Bree on the glass and the rest of us on the drone. " That's the rest of the broken glass." Bree said walking over to us." The drone is fixed to." Chase said." Go and hop in Chase. It's a joke because your so tiny." Adam said laughing." And yet my brain is still half the size of yours." Chase said. " Well yeah I-I.. yeah you got me." Adam said and i laughed. " What about the window?" Bree asked." You could use your superspeed to glue the window pieces together?" I suggested. " Or i could do it?" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0c38526ccfbeeec4724580a8dba43fb8"" Lets just focus on getting Adam and the drone outside so we can launch it." Leo said and opened the door looking outside. He ran back in and slammed the door." They are walking up the drive-way!" He said. Adam hid the drone and we all put our arms around each other and smiled. " What do you know? The house is in one piece." Davenport said. " Welcome home mummy." Leo said and hugged Tasha. I rolled my eyes," What are you guys up to?" She asked." Just chillin. You know. Doing nothing at all. Nothing at all. You two- always so supiscous." Bree said. " I dont smell any fires.. no ones in a full body cast. Where's Adam?" He asked. " Adam is in a room doing something." I said." Doing what?" He asked." I dont know. Something stupid, he's Adam!" I said shrugging," No wait there he is." " I was just warming up your hugs. Ohh ok." He said and came back over to us after hugging them. " I guess we overreacted." He said. " I will go resheducle our trip to Australia." Tasha said," This time on a big plane with an actual pilot." I laughed at that. A beeping sound from the drone started." What's that?" I asked and then a drone crashed threw the roof. " By the way we forgot to reset the coordinates." Adam said. " Reset the coordinates? Looks like somebody touched my stuff!" He said freaking out. We all went down to the lab and let the adults talk. /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e90d6893881c87d201fcd7025ebbb3d3"A while later Davenport came in," So nothing else happened while we were gone?" He asked." Nope. Just the drone thing.." Adam said." Yup. Just that drone thing." Chase said and I nodded. " Anybody want to see a slide-show?" He asked. " Oh! Is it Australia?" Bree asked." Nope!" He said and pulled it up." Its my camera showing everyone's movements in the entire house." He said." Please dont be in the bedrooms." I said and shook his head." Except those... Huh i never thought of using my priceless guitar as a hammer. Hey what happens if I stick my head in here? Now that my hairs big i can get on all the rides! Here we are exploring the deep dark waters of idiocy." He said captioning every slide. " So.." Leo said." So you are all grounded forever." He said and left the room./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03096f30dd260edba8c5b41435d17b4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry there is no 'moment' i couldnt fit in this chapter but i will be looking for the right time!/span/div 


	15. Chore Wars!

We walked in and then noticed that Leo was wearing a snorkle. Adam laughed," Leo I know you want to be a superhero, but thats the worst costume ever." He said and I laughed to. " I was cleaning the bathroom, so i could get some money to see my favourite movie. But someone, who shall be nameless,-" He looked over his shoulder at Tasha," Wont let me go." I laughed again." You have to do chores?" He nodded. " Wow... wait you get paid for them?!" I asked and he nodded." Wow... you are soo lucky!" I said shaking my head. " You get paid for cleaning things?" Chase asked. " Yeah, most kids have chores. You clean stuff around the house, and then you get allowance from your parents." Tasha explained. I groaned," But it sucks when you dont get paid and have to clean three rooms without speed in a hour..." I then shuddered as I remembered that. " Well I want chores!" Bree said going over to the couch," I want money!" Chase said." And I want a big furry hat so I can wear it to scare animals!"Adam said as they followed Bree and I face-plamed. " You guys can finish my chores. There's no reason for me to have money since miss spank-manager has a freeze on my fun account." Leo said and walked over to me." It's okay... you can save up and have more money then them. Their just going to blow it all..." I said and patted him on the shoulder. I looked over and saw Adam lift up the couch and dump all the money out. Running over i slid on my stomach and collected all the things that fell," Yes! Free money!" I said happily. " There's my lucky floss!" Adam said noticing an old peice of floss on the bottom of the couch and took it off then put down the couch. " If you use that I will hurl." Chase said and I stood up pocketing all the money." Then I will clean up that hurl!" He said and used it." Ewwww.. Really Adam. I get its lucky but ew." I said and then they got cleaning so I just sat down on the couch and watched. The sun was reflecting off the shining clean stuff and I gapped." Dude... how?" I asked in shock. Tasha walked in and was shocked as well. " Wow.. you guys did a days worth of chores in three minutes. If this whole mission thing doesnt work out I could by a miny van and we could start a cleaning service! Here you go." She said paying them and then handed me two dollars. " How far did you get cleaning those rooms?" She asked and I shrugged." The last thing I had to do was just dust the table." I said and she handed me two more dollars.

Later Adam was sitting on the couch in his underwear and I was not looking in his direction for the past hour or so. " Hey guys! I got my new spray on jeans!" He said and I turned around with a raised eyebrow as he started spraying them on. " How is that responsible spending?" Chase asked." 27 pairs in one can. Thats one for every day in a month.." He said. " There's 31 days in a month Adam." I said.

Even later," Hey guys! The neighbors are selling their stuff in their yard! I spent my last five bucks on this basket of used socks." Adam said walking in the door." Why? You dont wear socks." I said and he put them on his hands." Sock puppets." He said. " I spent my chore money starting my hideous baby collection. Here's Lip sore Lizzy. Pink eye Peggy. And limited edition three-chin Chuck." Bree said and went through the baby dolls. " What did you two buy?" Adam asked. Chase opened is breif case and said," I bought fiancel sercuity." I laughed." Good job, embarce thy nerdyness! I on the other hand bought nothing." I said. Tasha walked in," Hey guys hows it going?" She asked. " Now that your here, great!" Chase said and they walked over to her saying," Money." Over and over again." You guys are obessing!" I said walking over to. " Is someone cooking bacon?" She asked sniffing the air. " Turkey bacon. I'm cooking it on my new bacon pack." Adam said," Its a bacon cooker! On my back in case I want a snack!" He then took one off and ate it. " I'm glad you guys like your chores. But you already did everything." Tasha sad and left." How about you all sell your stuff to get more money. Just dont sell ANYTHING of mine." I suggested and then they all ran off to grab something. I went down to my stuff and watched to make sure they didnt take anything.

After the sales I came back up and sat at the bar." Have you guys seen a jewerly box?" Mr.D asked walking into the kitchen. I shook my head." Nope! Why?" I asked. " Is it a little wooden brown one?" Bree asked turning around." Yes." He said and she turned back around." Havent seen it." She lied. " I dont know what happened to it, it was Tasha'a grandmas. I was going to fix it for her and give it to her. If you guys see it just let me know." He said as Tasha walked in." See what?" She asked. " See- See, uhh, the new reality show about that dog and the bear. They fall in love and fight crime, its adborle." He said and then they left. " I cant believe we sold Tasha's jewerly box." Chase said." You sold it?!" I asked and they nodded." Of course..." I said shaking my head. Bree left and I looked at Chase." Could I have some money?" I asked him. " Sure." He said and handed me twenty dollars." Thanks!" I said and pocketed it.

In the lab we were talking and Bree came in. " The neighbor who sold the box areed to sell it back." She said. " Yes!" Adam said happily. " But for two hundred bucks." She said." Yes! Wait is that more then seventy?" Adam asked and I nodded." How are we supposed to buy it back?" I asked. " We could sell your ugly dolls." Chase said to Bree. " We could sell your stupid face! Though I doubt anyone would buy it." Bree said." I would!" I said and Chase smiled," Thank you." He said. " And I'm not selling my bacon backpack. Not just because I looked everywhere and I have no idea where I put it." Adam said." You know, we dont have to give up money to buy things. If Chase or Liz coughed up a few bucks." Bree said and started walking towards us. " No! I'm saving up so in a few months I can buy my own car! I'm almost six-teen you know!" I said. " I didnt even sell the jewerly box! Adam did!" Chase said." I didnt want to sell it i wanted to sell the bubble wrap!" He said and I rolled my eyes then ran for my capsule and locked myself inside. I saw Adam use his heat vision and melt the handcuffs and I put my money on the floor then left my capsule then locked it. Adam took the case and then Bree took it. " I'll take speed over smarts anyday." She said and I ran over to her and grabbed the case back." Hey!" She protested and I stuck my tounge out and then ran as fast as I could away and ended up back in the lab. They came down and got on both sides on me. " Get her!" Adam said and they ran towards me. I panicked and ran away close by the capsules. " Give me back my breifcase!" Chase said. " I would but they would steal it from you again." I said," I have enough money already!" He used his magnetisn app and took it back then ran into his capsule then hid inside it. I ran to mine and hid inside that. They turned on the dryer and all the money started blowing, using my skills I caught all the bills except four. I pocketed them and tried to catch them and then they reversed the fan and the four bills were shredded. " Nooo!" I cried as the paper fell and we walked out and Mr.D walked in." Adam and Bree stole our money then turned it to confetti!" I said." I was just trying to get their to buy back the jewerly box that Adam sold." Bree said. " Did you say jewerly box?" He asked and we all pointed at Adam." He sold it!" We said." You guys have two second to explain whats going on." He said. " We saw Adam had chores and earner money so we wanted to do chores to get money we cleaned the whole house, there was nothing left to clean, so we had no more chores and no more money... and that's what happened." She said fast," What? You said we had two second." " We're sorry . We were doing chores to make money but we wanted more money so we held a yard sale. In the house." Chase said." I wasnt there! I was here making sure they didnt steal my stuff." I defended." You let people in the house?" He asked." I know what your thinking but dont worry. Only one person took a nap in your bed!" Adam said." When we found out that the jewerly box was important we fought over all the money to get it back." Bree said. " How could you sell my things?" Mr.D asked," Look guys, money can make people greedy and selfish. I know its hard to tell looking at me because over the years I have learned to hide it with my debonair charm." He said. " We can get the jewerly box back. We just need twonudred dollars." Bree said."For the peice of junk?" He said laughing," I mean, uh, thats resonable. But you guys are going to have to work off that two hundred. By doing every,flithy, digusting chore in this house for a month. Without using your boinic." He said and I shrugged." Thats so easy!" I said.

Tasha walking with her eyes closed and was being quided by Mr.D. I was holding the box covered in a red cloth. " Open them!" He said and yanked the cloth off and she opened them and gasped. " You fixed my grandma's jewerly box!" She said. " It took a long time but Leo and I painsteakly restored it to its oringal condition." He said. " That's so sweet of you guys." Adam said and patted Mr.D on the back and caused him to drop the box, breaking it.

Later we were in the lab talking." That was so sweet of him to make that!" I said smiling." So glad I pocketed twenty bucks! Who wants ten?" I asked." I do!" Chase said first and I handed him the money." But! You have to buy a thing for me!" I said and then went to my capsule go to sleep.


	16. We can be riding horses and stuff!

a/n; I am going to stop using Netflix to write some of these and it will be from mind~ Also i would like to get a few more votes and comments it's always good to hear from you guys! I might even start do chapter questions~

In the lab we were doing a test for reflexes, with neck brace-things around our necks." We will now check your boinic reflexes. The left arm first." Mr.D said and we all swung are arms and hit the person next to us in the face- Chase;Adam;Bree;Me." Now the right arm." He said and we swung our right arm hitting each other in the face again. " I hate this game!" Adam said and I nodded, tried to really." Alright Adam you can sit this one out. I'll just do Chase and Bree." Mr.D said and they swung their arms hitting him in the face and I laughed.

" Come on Big D its summer vacation. Slap on some shorts and show everyone your pasty little waking sticks." Leo said." I dont think anyone wants to see him in shorts." I whispered to Chase and he tried to nod. " Not now." Mr.D said," We're doing some routine bionic chip maintenance. This is fun right?" He asked." A blast!" Chase said." Good times!" Adam said." Torture!" I said. " Are we done? I wanna go be normal!" Bree said and took her neck thing off and I took mine off to. " I dont wanna be normal but i dont wanna be slapped in the face all day!" I complained.

" Aw come on you guys! You gotta keep in check for you missions!" Mr.D said. " But it's summer! Come on! Why cant we go somewhere like the beach?!" I asked. " Please?!" We all begged at once giving him our puppy eyes. " Fine." He sighed giving in," We can go to the beach. Go pack and I will tell Tasha." He walked out of the lab and we all rushed to get packed.

I walked out with a cropped flowered shirt and a flowered shorts with some flip-flops and shades. My swimsuit was a black polka doted two piece and my hair was in a messy high bun that would probably fall apart soon, oh wait it already did opps. Bree was wearing blue-green swim suit with ruffles on the top. Chase had blue swimsuit trunks, Adam had red ones with white and blue sharks on them, and Leo had a blue one with a outline of blue fishes on it.

Bree and I ran down stairs and waited by the door for the others. " Guys! The beach is waiting!" I called we looked at each other and sighed. They all came down and we walked to the car. I sat next to Chase in the very back the others in the middle and Mr.D and Tasha in front. Chase and I were just talking the whole ride there and somehow i bet Bree was listening in. When we pulled up everyone climbed out and we ran to the water.

The adults stayed on the beach and I floated in the water on my back. Bree swam under me and pulled me down and I laughed and swam back up coughing out water. " Really? You ruined my relaxation." I said sticking my tongue out. A boat drove by creating waves and one hit me while my mouth was open so i started coughing. Another hit Bree causing her to cough to and me to start laughing.

Adam had Leo on his shoulders and called us over. " Let's see who can last on the shoulders the longest!" He said," I'm against Chase first with Leo fighting!" Chase looked at us two seemingly debating who to pick. " I pick Lizzy to fight!" He said and i nodded accepting the challenge to fight Leo. Not that its hard at all. Once i was on his shoulder Bree started her countdown to one. " Three! Two! Ready? Fight!" She shouted and went under instead of waving a flag. I shoved Leo and caused Adam and him to stagger before Leo shoved me back. We basically had a shoving war and it was starting to get boring so i shoved him sideways causing them both to fall into the water sideways. " Winners!" Bree shouted and I grinned.

" Who wants to go against us next?!" Chase asked and none of them wanted to. " Yeah! Totally won!" I said and we highfived then i was dropped by Chase. When i came back up to the surface i splashed him then went back under, he waited until i came up to take a breathe and then splashed me. Running out of the water i waved at Mr.D and Tasha before hiding, which was i fail since it was all sand. Also it wasnt really hiding it was more like i tripped on my own feet and my face hit the sand.

I figured it was as good as a hiding spot as any so i buried myself as much as i could in sand and stayed still. Chase walked up and laughed. " I wonder where she could be?" He said sarcasticly," I guess i just have to sit on this sandy log and look." He said sitting down on my back. " Nooo!" I shouted dragging the 'o' out. " Why you gotta do this?" I cried and he jumped up. " Oh sorry didnt sea you there." He said making a pun and i glared at him. " Fish puns are my thing." i said. " Oh really?" He said and i laughed.

" Oh my cod! You dolphinitly cant sea how whale i am at this. Sometimes i dont do these fins on porpoise." I said and he raised an eyebrow. " Wow." Was all he said and then we heard Tasha calling us to go to the hotel we had gotten since we would be coming back tomorrow.

A/n; Sup? This was just a filler chapter for today since i have not updated in a while. Anyway like my fish puns? Arent the just gr8~

Question of the chapter (QotC);

Do you guys ever do things like puns and then get stuck with it and cant stop doing it for a while?

-i will be getting questions from comments and answering them if you want so just ask ahead! You can also submit QotC in the comments!-


	17. Flappy Bird New Record

When we had gotten back to the house and unpacked from the two day trip I flopped down on the upstairs couch. I started playing on a tablet i had found and sighed when i died in the game called." Flappy Bird." I had gotten to 892 then looked over at Chase and Adam who were trying to get my attention by doing random dance moves. " Really you guys?! I had just beaten my record on this game!" I complained.

" What game?" Adam asked looking over my shoulder. " I dont know its called Flappy Bird and i found it. I got to 892 but then you guys started having a.. um.. whatever the heck you guys were doing." I said and tapped the screen. " Wanna watch me play?" I offered and they sat on both sides of me watching me play.

I had just beaten my record by getting 908 when Leo walked in with Bree talking about something. " Hey what are you three doing?" Bree asked," I wanna be included!" Repeating my explanation of the game she looked over my shoulder and i started another game. Leo had a shocked face when i said my record.

" Hey Leo why so shocked?" I asked him. " How did you get such a high record?!" He asked. " Um.. i tapped the screen and didnt lose focus..." I said," Why? Whats your record?" I asked. " I have only gotten to 4!" He said and I smiled smugly at him. " Really? Wanna watch the master?!" I said and he stood next to Bree behind the couch.

Soon the adults walked in and were also questioning and so i showed them how well i was , totally creaming Mr.D's record of 46, and when i shut the screen off they all started complaining. Well actually the adults left to do whatever, Bree had left earlier due to a phone call, so it was just Adam, Chase, and Leo left.

" Why did you stop?" Adam complained," You were so good at the game!" I sighed and gave him the tablet. " Knock yourself out." I said and he took and ran off. " What to do now?" I said. Leo was about to say something but was interrupted by Bree running downstairs shouting for Mr.D. Something about having a sleepover with other girls?

She ran out of the room and I raised my hand as a fist pump." Prank time!" I said with a smile. " Chase you wanna get in?" I asked. He nodded." Sounds fun." He said. " What about me?" Leo asked. " Um.. you... can... act like the butler?! You can learn information to use against them!" I said and he nodded before going down to the lab saying he needs to 'butler' up.

" So what are you going to do?" Chase asked me. " I'm gonna act like im in the party but im just gonna plant all the pranks. You come up with them and make them, i plant them, and Leo gets the info!" I said. " Couldnt you just get info?" He asked. I glared at him for having that idea." You hush! At least i get a butler for a night." I said, saying the last part quieter. He raised an eyebrow and laughed before leaving the room.

A/N; this will be continued in the other chapter i just wanted a filler for today! In all honestly i dont think its possible to get over 78 in Flappy Bird..

QotC;

what is your highest score in that game?


	18. I'm Not Dead

Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that... I may or may not have forgotten about this website after it deleted one of my chapters and I raged quit.. I also re wrote the story and I was just going to inform of the changes before I confused the heck out of all of you.


	19. an

I made a much better version than this and posted today. It's the same title. Please enjoy the new one! I will only update that one from now on and won't update this one. Thanks ;)


End file.
